Abuse can be a double edge blade
by firerat5702
Summary: Naraku is an abusive lover to his finance uyasha needs a little help from the family. If Naraku thinks he can get away with treating the youngest member of the Inu family like that he got another thing coming. Watch as Inuyasha gains back his confidents and teaches his boyfriend a lesson. Contains rape
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story

Inuyasha sat on the floor pressing an ice bag to his swollen eye. His ears were drooped in a submissive pose. He had recived the wound no more than a hour ago but thanks to his demon side it will heal soon. Thank goodness too, he had a dinner date with his brother and father tonight at a fancy restaurant.

His attacker was sitting on his leather massage chair, drinking his imported wine and watching Tv on his flat screen.

He hated when his boy friend hit him, and he's been doing it a lot lately. He wish things could go back like they were before. When they were a happy couple.

"Are you still whimpering? Stop being such a pussy and get dress. Were suppose to be at the restaurant in an hour." Naraku growled.

Inuyasha quickly stood up. "I'm so sorry Naraku-sama. I'll get ready right away." He rushed into the bathroom. Naraku was already steaming. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse.

He had been dating Naraku for four years now. At first he was sweet and gentle. He bring him flowers and gifts. They take walks together and spend whole nights talking. But after they were engaged Naraku changed. He started to be more hostile and possessive. He wouldn't let Inuyasha go out with his friends. He acuse him of cheating on him and than hit him. He make Inuyasha wear the clothes he chose and he never let him get five feet away from him in public.

Inuyasha finished bathing and put on the the red silk shirt and black navy pants Naraku laid out for him. The hanyou looked down at his box of watched, bracelets and necklaces. Each one a present from Naraku as a apology for his constant abuse. They were a symbol of his love and Inuyasha's shame.

For the son of Inu-no-tashio to be so submissive and week was disgraceful. If his father and brother knew they surely kill Naraku, and he couldn't allow that to happen. He loved the spider, even if he was a jack ass sometimes.

"Inuyasha are you ready yet?"

"Yea Naraku" he made his way to the living room. Naraku wore black dress pants and an unbottom white collar shirt. He had his jacket over his shoulder.

Inuyasha could never get over how attractive Narakun was. His raven black hair curled around his shoulders . He looked even sexyer with it in a ponytail. His ruby eyes pierced the shadow and he stood tall at six, seven. His broad shoulders and muscular arms made him a force to be feared. Inuyasha knew under his shirt hid stone hard abs. Naraku spent hours on end at the gym working out.

He didn't have the natural raw power of the Inu-family but he worked hard to make himself a powerful weapon. Before when Inuyasha was strong and confident he use to spar with him. They spent hours training. Those are some of his fondess memories of them together.

Naraku gently rubbed his face. He ran his thump over the others eye. The swelling had gone down and it would be fully healed by the time they arrived at the restaurant.

"If you didnt insist on defying me I wouldn't have to punish you." He said soothingly.

"Im sorry"

"Dose it hurt?"

"No, it's almost healed." Inuyasha knew Naraku felt bad every time he hit him. He did his best to act how Naraku wanted him to.

"I dont like hitting you. You know I love you, don't you?"

"I know. I love you too Naraku"

"Let's go."

Naraku sat in the front seat of his 2005 430 black Spider Ferrari. It had been a birthday gift from Inuyasha. The hanyou would never forget how happy Naraku was when he gave it to him. The spider nearly fainted.

Inuyasha would have never guess he end up being jealous of the car.

Naraku treated the car better than him. He named it Rocksand and would spend hours cleaning and waxing it. Inuyasha was barely allowed to get near it, much less drive it. At least he had his own Mustang.

At the restaurant Inuyasha spotted his brother. Sesshoumaru with his wife Kagura and daughter Rin. His father Inu-no-tashio was sitting next to them.

Inuyasha and Naraku took their seats at the table. They greeted everyone warmly.

"It's nice to see you guys again. It's been so long." Inuyasha smiled happily at them.

"Why is your eye red?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They planted some flowers around our apartment and I had a little alergic reaction to them." He lied.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You were never allergic to flowers before."

"Some people develop allergies in their adult life." Naraku cut in.

Thankfully the subject was left at that. They spend the night talking about work and their social life.

Sesshoumaru was thinking of buying a house in the county and his father wanted him to stay in the city becuase he wanted to be closer to his grand daughter. This led to a small argument between the two. Than the talk switch to Inuyashas and Naraku's wedding.

"So have you two decided on a date." His father asked.

"Naraku wants to wait till spring." Inuyasha said.

"What about the food?"

"Naraku thinks a sea food menu would be best."

"I'm more of a meat man myself" his father chopped down on his T bone steak.

"What about the honeymoon?" Asked Seeshoumaru.

"Naraku's always wanted to visit Europe."

"It seems like Naraku has planned the whole wedding by himself. Did you even pick something you wanted?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Were having a gaint strawberry filled cake and lavender place matts." Inuyasha hated strawberries and the color lavender but Naraku like them. Naraku always thought his ideas were dump and decided to plan the whole wedding byhimself not even caring about Inuyashas feelings.

"So when are you two planning on giving me a grandchild?" Inu-no-tashio was finished with his meal.

"As soon as your son becomes fertile." Naraku answered. It was the first thing he said in the whole conversation.

"Inu males are never carriers. Were always the sires." Sesshoumaru said strictly. He was glaring at the raven haired.

"Well you will just have to make an exception this time because I plan on pupping Inuyasha very soon." Naraku pulled Inuyasha in closer and rubbed his dog ear.

Inuyasha saw his brothers jaw tighten. The cup he was holding cracked from the presure he was putting on it.

Sesshoumaru never liked Naraku. Mostly because the spider took every chance he could to push and bug him. The two were completely opposite. Naraku was rebellious and and strong headed while Sesshoumaru was dignified and orderly. The only thing they had in common was their big egos and massive pride.

The dinner had to be cute short since Inu-no-tashio got drunk and started yelling and singing in the expensive restaurant, which embarrassed Sesshoumaru to no limit.

"Good night guys" Inuyasha told to his family. His brother was helping his father into the car. It was his turn to take him home.

"Good night brother."

As soon as they were in the car Naraku grunts out load.

"I hate your family" he sad as he stopped at a red light. "Your brother is such a prick and your dad acts like an idiot when he starts drinking."

"I know they have there fault but there still my family and I don't get to see them much anymore. Pluse soon they'll be your family."

"Did I ask for your opinion!" Naraku yelled. Inuyashas ears folded to his skull.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said

Naraku huffed and gripped the wheel tightly. "I can't belive Im going to be related to that ass of a brother of yours."

When they arrived at thier appartment Inuyasha made them some tea. Tea always relaxed the spider.

"You know I don't mind having a brother in law like Sesshoumaru if it means I can have someone as woundedful as you."Naraku said suddenly.

"Oh" Inuyasha blushed.

"It's hard to believe soon we'll be bounded forever." He moved closer to Inuyasha.

"I know, Its such a big change." He rested his head against the spiders chest. Naraku gently stroked his hair.

Inuyasha loved when he acted this way. These were the moments he was sweet and kind. He could be so loving when he wanted to be.

"Maybe tommarrow we can go to the ice skating ring."

"Really?" Inuyasha loved to ice skate. Naraku would never let him go since the spider couldn't skate himself.

"Yea and this time I'll finally let you teach me how to ice skate."

"Your going to fall down a few times" Inuyasha warned.

"I dont care as long as your happy."

He kissed him on the forehead


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha woke up to Naraku nibbling his dog ear. He moaned softly.

"Good morning" Naraku said sweetly.

"Morning." he sat up.

"I thought we could go out for breakfast and than go ice skating." Naraku offered.

"Sounds nice. Let me get ready."

Naraku had already taken a shower and dressed so Inuyasha hurried so he wouldn't get impatient.

He put on his favorite red shirt and black jeans. He made sure to button the shirt completely or Naraku would acuse him of dressing trampy. He also put on his three hundred dollar sneakers. He wanted to dress extra nice today since Naraku was being so nice.

"Are you ready yet." The spider asked.

"Almost, just gotta brush my hair."

Inuyasha picked up the paste. Last time he kept Naraku waiting to long he had canceled the whole trip or left without him. Those were hurtful moments.

He quickly combed his hair.

"Ok ready"

The restaurant they went to was Naraku's favorite restaurant, IHOP. He ordered a plate of pancakes, baccon and eggs. Inuyasha had ordered eggs whites and toast with no butter and some low fat yogurt.

Naraku had commented lately that he had been putting on some weight. So he was on a diet now.

"Would you like another coffee dear?" The young waitress asked. Inuyasha glared at her. She had on trashy make up and her boobs where almost popping out of her uniform. Her name was Jessy and every time they came to Ihop she would flirt with Naraku.

"Sure Jessy." Naraku winked at her not even caring that he saw.

Inuyasha didn't even try to say anything. He knew if he said anything a fight would start and Naraku would win. He might even get hit in public and the day would be ruined.

"So you boys doing anything special today?" She asked pouring the coffee into the cup.

"Where going ice skating today. Wanna come." Naraku said.

Inuyashas eyes widen. Today was suppose to be their day and Naraku had just invited the waitress he was flirting with. He couldn't believe how insensitive his fiancé could be.

"Sorry, after my shift I have to go to my cousins play."

"Maybe next time."

"Yea, next time." She said.

Inuyasha was relieved she was finally gone even if it was just for a bit. Maybe he could get back Naraku's attention.

"I notice you been putting extra hours at the gym. It's doing wonders."

"Oh you notice. They just put in a pool and you know how much I love to swim."

"Why don't you get a job as a personal trainer there. You can do what you love."

Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"I been trying to find another job. It's not that easy with my... Past."

"I know, Im sorry." Inuyasha lowered his ears

Naraku had the habit of picking fights with the people at his job. He wasn't so good at following orders. The first job he had was as a construction worker. He punched his boss after he yelled at him for using bricks instead of blocks. The second job he was a car sales men. He was fired for snapping at a costumer who kept asking too many question about the car and who kept trying to lower the price even though he had already lowered it two times. The third job was working as a bar tender at a gay club. He got into a fight with a drunken customer who squeezed his ass.

Now he was living off of Inuyasha. The half dog demon didn't mind. His father was a important business men who made it big in the transporting market. His father aooolways sent him monthly checks. Of course he though they were paying for Inuyasha's college admissions. He dropped out months ago and has been using the money to support them. It was more than enough to pay for their bills and needs. He also got a little extra money from his baby sitting job. He couldn't get a job outside the house becuase Naraku liked to know where he was at all times. It was becuase he worried to much, he told himself. He had planed on returning to school after Naraku found another job but...

Inuyasha paid for break fast. Naraku made him leave a big tip for Jessy. After that they decided to walk around the park. They held hands and talked. Inuyasha enjoyed every minute of it. He pressed closer to the red eyed demon.

"Naraku how many children do you want?"

"At least four. All boys."

"Why all boys?"

"Girls to through to much drama. And do you want to tell her about her special friend that visits once a month?"

They decided to take and break and sit on a near by bench.

"I guess not but I wouldn't mind one girl." Inuyasha said look at a passing mother and her daughter.

"You are a girl." Naraku teased.

"Your so mean. I am not." Inuyasha pouted.

"Yes you are. You watch sad soap arbras and drink girly drinks like a Sherly Temple."

"Hey those shows are really good and I like cheries. At least I don't have pink fluffy sandals and put on six layers of lotion a day." He threw back.

"The sandals were a gift and you don't get skin this soft on your own." Naraku pointed to his arm."

"Yea, yea, yes, what ever helps you sleep at night."

"You think after we get married we can get a dog?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well let me find a job first. Than we'll talk about it."

"Why don't you go back to school? Get a simple degrees that gets you a comfy job. Like being a secretary. You can get a job in a nice office as a secretary."

"You know I'm not book smart, not like you. I was never good in school. I'm lucky I past high school." The raven hairs face sadden.

"But you are smart. You could do it. I know you dont like school but it helps you get better jobs workng around more decent people."

"How about we go I've skating now." he said trying the change the subject.

"Ok let's go" Inuyasha let the conversation go. He knew better than to push Naraku.

At the ice ring they rented skates. Inuyasha took a few laps around the ring. He took to the ice like a fish took to water. He had been skating his whole life.

Naraku was putting on his skates. He watched his lover go. It was amazing. Inuyasha would fly across the ice. He seemed to be hovering above th floor. The hanyou threw himself into the air and spun around. To show off a little in front of the other he skated backwards to meet him. Inuyasha held out his hand to the spider.

"Calm on. I'll teach you." He sad lovingly.

Naraku grabbed his hand and was gently pulled onto the ice. He held on to Inuyasha and used the bar to support himself.

"First well practice standing. Careful."

Naraku felt his legs parting on the ice. He tryed to stand straight but his feet kept going from under him. With Inuyasha's help and a lot of patient he was able to stand by himself without falling.

"See your doing great. It's not that hard. Let's trying moving. Its like slidng on a wet floor."

Naraku held on to his arm. He felt his legs slipping and the next thing he knew he was on the cold icy floor.

"Och" he groan.

Inuyasha helped him up. "Every one falls when there first learning." He said encouragedly.

"Let's keep trying."

It took about four hours and Naraku had to tie a pillow to his butt which Inuyasha had been smart enought to bring but he was finally able to skate across the ring with out falling. The smile on his face made Inuyasha feel so good. Naraku even kissed and hugged him.

It had been so long since the spider had shown him such affection. He missed the smell of his raven hair. He was so happy he decided to buy them some hot coco to cerebrate.

His was honey carmel flavoring and Naraku's was double chocolate with exactly four marshmallows, just the way he liked it.

When he came back he found Naraku talking to some young guy with hazel eyes. He was using his flirting face wich Inuyasha recognized.

Inuyasha slowly approached the pair. His ears twitching trying to hear their conversation.

"Wow you learned to skate in one day. Your really amazing. How did you do it." The man asked.

"You know, just natrual talent."

Inuyasha felt his eyes water. How could Naraku forget their day together so fast.

"Really, maybe we can participate in a competition together. Spend a few hours practicing." the man smirked.

"We could show eachother some of our moves." Naraku winked at him. The other man was about to reach for Naraku's hand till Inuyasha popped out from behind him.

"Hey honney I'm back." He kissed Naraku's cheek. "I brought you some coco, your favorite.

"Oh thanks." Naraku grabbed the cup and Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"So who's you new friend." He asked gripping the other tight.

"This is..."

"Mike" the man answered.

Inuyasha felt better that Naraku hadn't even learned his name.

"It's nice to meet you Mike. I hope Naraku wasn't bothering you. He's so social but thats one of the reason I love him. One of the reasons I'm marryinghim.

"Oh...Well that's nice."

"He'a such a fast learner. Did he tell you he learned to skate in a day?"

"Yea well... I have to go. See ya around." Mike said akwardly and ran off.

"What the hell was that." Naraku growled.

"What? I was just making friendly conservation." He said innocently.

"You scared him off."

"Mad now that you have no one to flirt with." He said defensively.

"I wasn't flirting!" Naraku yelled. They were starting to make a scene.

"Yes you were. 'We could show eachother some of our moves.'" He mimicked. "Sound familiar."

"You were spying on me. God why do you have to be so insecure? We were having a nice day till you had to ruin it."

"You made me insecure. Every time I turn my back your flirting with someone. And you ruined the day, not me. I can't believe you can't controls yourself for one day. Your such a pig."

SLAP

The sound echoed throught the ring. The burning sensetion on Inuyashas cheek only intensified with the embarrassment. Every one was watching them. He could hear all the whispers. The cups of coco he was holding fell to the floor.

"I told you never to insult me like that. Espeacially in public. Go wait in the car. Where going home." Naraku ordered.

Inuyasha felt his eyes water. He nobbed and start walking off the ring avoiding the stares of the people around them.

"What a pussy." He herd someone say.

"I would have knocked him out if that were me."

"Poor thing"

"Isn't he a dog demon. I thought they were suppose to be a tough prideful breed."

"He dosnt seem so noble to me."

"He should leave him."

"Look he's crying"

"He's such a whimp."

Inuyasha walked faster. He covered his ears and whipped his eyes. He should have know better than to test Naraku. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

Inuyasha made it to Naraku's car and shut the door. He sobbed openly and buried his face into his lap. When he saw Naraku coming he dryed his face and looked out the window.

The spider entered the car and turned it on. He didn't even look at Inuyasha. They drove in silence the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyash went to there room and locked the door. He laid down the on the bed burying his face in the pillow and cried. They were having such a good time till Naraku had to come and ruin it. He was publicly shamed.

_Why dose he always have to flirt with other people, am I not enough?_

Inuyasha cried louder. This wasn't the first time he had been hit infront of an audience. Naraku had done this plenty of time in the past. The scary part was that he was sure it would happen again in the future. He was always waking on egg shells; scared that the wrong thing would infuriate the spider.

There was a knock at the door. Inuyasha quieted himself.

"Inuyasha please let me in. Im sorry I hit you. I just got so bad. Please forgive me." Naraku said softly.

"Go away. You always mistreat me. It's not fair to me. Your abusive and disloyal." Inuyasha screamed.

"Come on baby. You know I didn't mean it. I just loss control. I promise it wont happen again. Just let me in and we can talk it out." Naraku turned the door nobb.

"Your lying. You just want to hurt me again and I'm tired of it."

"Inuyasha let me in." His vioce was harder. The anger clearly showing.

The hanyou stayed silent.

"Let me in Inuyasha before I get angry." He growled. The raven was banging on the door.

_To late for that._

Inuyasha covered himself with the blanket. He herd the door slam open and foot steps heading to the bed. A hand rested on his covered back. Slowly it pulled off the blanket. Inuyasha looked up at the other hanyou.

"You forget, I grew up on the streets. I could pick a lock with one hand." He sneered.

Naraku sat down next to him. He started to rub his back. Inuyasha looked at the wall like a guilty child too afraid to look their parent in the eye.

"You made me mad today, very mad."

"I know." Was all he could say.

"You should of know better. I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry."

"You still have to be punished." Naraku grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't. I'm sorry." Inuyasha pulled against him.

"If you fight it will be worse."

He dragged Inuyasha over his lap. The dog hanyou stayed still. He didn't want to be punished worse.

Naraku pulled down his pants and underwear.

"If your going to act like a child you will be punished like one." Naraku growled. He slapped the white globes. The slap echoed through the room.

Inuyasha bit his lip as every slap sent a hot pain shooting up his spine. This was worse than being slapped in public.

Naraku let his hand fall down freely. He didn't stop till Inuyashas butt turned pink. When he thought Inuyasha had enough he let him crawl off his lap. The slivernet was crying.

Naraku hugged him tightly. He kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry but you left me no choice. If you had just opened the door I wouldn't have had to do this." Naraku massaged his shoulders.

"You are always sorry but you never change." Inuyasha sobbed.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said. He whipped his eyes.

"I love you too. Let's express it." Naraku slid his hand down Inuyasha side. He was about to slip his hand into the other pants but Inuyasha pushed him away.

"I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha wrapped the blanket around himself. That didn't stop Naraku who went under it with him. He ticked the younger ones belly.

"Come on, it's been so long."

"I said no!" Inuyasha turned away.

Naraku wrapped him arms around him. He slipped his hand under the dogs shirt and pinched his nipples. The hanyou growled at him.

"You know I don't like it when you growl. It makes you sound like an animal." Naraku continued to play with the pink nubs.

"Your nipples are already hard." His right hand started to go lower.

"I said i didn't want to." Inuyasha got up from the bed and started walking away but Naraku pulled him back on the mattress.

Inuyasha felt his lover press against his back. He couldn't senses his heart beat. In all the years they spent together he had never felt his heart beat. It should have been a sign that his boyfriend was heartless.

Naraku bit his neck hard. He almost drew blood. The slivernet hissed. Naraku pulled down his pants. Thats when Inuyasha started to thrash around. Naraku had never rapped him before.

"Calm down my sweet. Don't I always make you scream in pleasure." Tentacles came out of back and wrapped around the hanyous arms and legs. He lifted him up in the air.

Inuyasha was panicking now. Those extra appendages were crawling over his body. Naraku didn't usually use his tentacles for sex. He yelped when one of those slimy things poked his hole. It created it's own lube that was more efficient than normal lube.

"Wanna see how many you can take?" Naraku smirked.

"No, please stop."

Inuyasha screamed when the tentacle entered him. It opened him up spreading its slime inside him. One of the reasons Naraku never used his tentacles during sex was because it was a huge turn off for the dog. His limp memeber was proof of that.

"Now I can go deeper inside you than ever before." he thrusted the appendage in and out, every time he reach a little deeper.

"I been dieing to do this to you for a very long time. My tentacles are like my second cock and by using them I can have multiple orgasums." Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha had never known that about the spider. It was surprising to learn it now.

A second tentacle rubbed against his now stretched pucker.

"Please don't. Stop. Stop."

It pushed in joining the other. Inuyasha opened him mouth in a silent scream. He had never been stretched this much before. His ass was burning. Other tentacles were squirming all over his body. Two more had attacked them selfs to his nipples and were make suction motions. Naraku was behind him nibbling on his dogy ear. He had one of his hands on Inuyashas balls playing with them.

"Stay still my love, I want you to enjoy all this attention." The second tentacle had found his prostate and was pounding it, the other was thrusting deeper into him.

"See Inuyasha, you love all the dirty things I do to you." He grabbed his now hardening shaft and started stroking it.

"No I hate this. Help. Help. Some please help." Inuyasha started scream at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up you mutt." Naraku shoved one of his extra large tentacles down into his

mouth.

"Suck it like you would me." He ordered. The appendage when deep down Inuyasha throat. It danced around on his tongue. Reluntacly the dog complied.

"Now that I given you something to keep your mouth busy I can really have fun." he let his tentacles thrust in and out of his for what seemed like forever while he kissed and and nibbled on the pale flesh before him. Inuyasha was left to suffer the humility of being used like a sex doll.

Naraku poked his finger into the other entrance. He felt around enjoying the pressure around him. It was so tight. Inuyasha sweet ass milked his tentacles perfectly. But there was still room. Just enough for another cock.

"Your hole is so greedy. After all I given it it still wants more. Look at all the room it left me. It would be inpolite if I didn't fill it like it wants."

Inuyasha shook his head and mumbled around the tentacle in his mouth. Naraku made it go deeper so it was pushing down his throat. He gagged on it.

"Just focus on sucking that and I'll take care of your ass. Your cock is weeping with joy so you must like being stuffed." Precum was coming out his lower organ.

A third and big tentacle was pushing against his hole trying to find a way in. The two already inside him started to push in opposite directions trying to make space. Inuyasha cried as his ass was opened enough to let the third tentacle slip in. Thank god for the lube.

"Your going to love this next part." Naraku kneeled infront of him. He took the hanyou into his mouth and started sucking his cock. He deep throated him and closed his mouth tight around him.

Inuyasha moaned around the tentacle.

Naraku looked up at him and smirked. Inuyasha couldn't belive he could look so smug and superior with a cock in his mouth.

The tentacles inside him started doing diffrent things. One was going thrust deep, another was hitting his sweet spot and ther other was vibrating faster than any dildo.

The thing in his mouth was removed. His mouth and throat started to ach and throb. He used his tongue to rub the inside of his mouth. It helped easy the ach but it was almost unbearable. He needed to suck that tentacle again.

"Tell me Inuyasha dose your ass feel good." He removed his mouth and replaced it with his hand.

"It's hurts but it feels good too." He moaned. He was drooling, the erge had not gone away.

"It feels good because of the lube my tentacles create. It gives you more pleasure. But if I take them away." He started slowly pulling out his tentacles.

"No!" Inuyasha pushed back trying to keep them inside him.

"i thought you didn't like my tentacles." Naraku said in a fake sad vioce. He was sliding them out.

Inuyashas ass felt hollow and empty. His inner walls were coverd in the lub and were aching with desire. He pushed his butt back and squeezed tight trying to keep them in.

"Please push them inside me. All of them. I can't take it. I need them now" Inuyasha was shacking with frustration.

"Are you sure. You were telling me not to earlier."

"Please, Im gong to go crazy if you don't."

"Well if you insist." He pushed his tentacles back in him.

"Feel better?"

"Yes" he moaned. "Please, please put one in my mouth. My throat is burning too." Inuyasha begged."

"I got something better for your mouth." he hung Inuyasha up side down by his ankles so his head was over his crotch.

"Keep it down your throat if you want the burning to stop." Inuasha eagerly took him inside his mouth. He swalloed him down till the burning stoped. He couldnt stop sucking for a second or the ach would return. The silvernet bobbed his head up and down while the tentacle pounded his ass.

"Oh Inuyasha your such a cock whore." Naraku moaned. He stroked Inuyasha memeber in time with his thrust.

"Your mine, only mine. I am the only one who can make you feel like this. You belong to me and will obey me or I'll see just how deep my tentacle can go inside you."

"Do you understand?" He pulled out.

Inuyasha felt the empty ese again in his mouth.

"Yes" he answered.

"Who owns you?" Naraku growled.

"You, I belong to you." Inuyasha knew Naraku was proving his domonimce over him.

"Good bitch. Now who's cock do you want to suck?"

"Only yours." Inuyasha was now willingly submitting.

"than open your mouth and take your treat." he pushed as deep as he could into the warm lips. That heavenly tongue ran over cock.

"Dose it taste good?" Inuyasha knobbed his head as he sucked. The spider stroked his ear.

"Than enjoy." Naramu said sadastly.

It wasnt long till the dog came and Naraku followed soon after him.

When the spider climaxed so did his tentacles. They splattered thier sticky substance inside him.

When Naraku pulled all his appendages out he let Inuyasha fall to the floor. The pup was coughing up his seed.

"Carefull, sperm is the only thing that will stop the lubs effect."

"Are you kidding me!" Inuyasha swallowed some of the seed. He didn't want to be left with that ach again.

"Congratulations you can take three cocks at once in that tight ass of yours. Next time we'll try four."

Inuyasha eyes widen. Naraku wasn't kidding.

"Get cleaned up. Your brother is having a dinner party at his house tonight and he invited us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Inuyasha cleaned himself up in the bathroom. He stopped crying after half an hour. Naraku had never treated him like that during sex. He was always gentle and tender. He say nice beautiful things to him. It was never so vulgar and dirty.

With a sore ass he put on his dress pants and shirt. Naraku was ready already.

"Should we bring something?" Naraku asked. He was behaving causally even though he just violated him.

"We have a new bottle of wine under the sink." Inuyasha whispered. He had thought that today would go different and they could drink it in celebration of a romantic date. What a fool he was.

Naraku examine the bottle. "It's a good brand. Shame to give it to that bastard bother of yours. But it would seem cheap not to bring anything."

Naraku was driving down the street still cursing Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you agree to go if you didn't want to?"

"Because than he would have came to our home to see ya. He told me so."

Inuyasha felt a warm sensation knowing his brother loved him so much and was worried about him.

They reached the house. Naraku looked up at it.

"He couldn't have a bigger house. It's basically a mansion and only three people live there." Naraku growled.

Because of Sesshoumaru's high position in his fathers company he could afford a big three story house. It annoyed Naraku to no end.

Inuyasha had come to the conclusion that it wasn't just simple jealously. Naraku had grown up on the street, struggling just to eat. Some nights he couldn't even find a place to sleep. Eventually he was able to get a job at Starbucks, which it where he met Inuyasha. He hated rich people who took more than they needed.

"Hello brother." Sesshoumaru greeted them at the entrance. He was wearing his white suit with his hair loose. Those golden eyes looked over the pair.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"No I'm fine." he smiled weakly.

"Here." Naraku handed him the bottle of wine.

"Thank you. We can have it with dinner. The menu is baked stuff clams, and white pasta with rice balls and Cesar salad as a side dish."

"Sounds delicious." Inuyasha perked up.

They entered the house. Kagura and Rin were watching Tv on a flat screen that was almost as big as the wall.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" Rin when up and hugged him "I missed you."

"I missed you too"

"Hi uncle Naraku." she said turning to the spider. "It's nice to see you again."

Naraku smiled to her. "Hows it doing short stack." He patted her head.

Inuyasha sighed. At least the spider was nice to kids.

At dinner Naraku and Inuyasha sat side by side. The meal was delicious, even Naraku couldn't complain. While every one was making small talk Naraku found himself bored and irritated. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were talking about stock holders and Kagura and Rin were talking about their spa day. Rich people could be so boring.

Before he had tried to take part in their conversations but he aways say something foolish or ignorant to them and they laugh at him. Never to his face but he could see the glimmer in their eyes. Especially Sesshoumaru.

One of his worse memories with the older man was when Naraku had first started dating Inuyasha. He had been invite to dinner and he didn't know the proper fork or spoon to use.

Sesshoumaru had made a nasty comment and sneered. He never forget that smug look.

Getting an evil idea on how to relieve his boredom Naraku smirked. From his back he pulled out one of his tentacles. Very slyly he slid it into Inuyasha's pants. The silvernet yelped when he felt the slimy thing.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother.

"Oh nothing, just saw a fly. It's gone now." Inuyasha said nervously with a fake smile.

Naraku was holding in laughter. His tentacle was rubbing against the others pucker. Lucky every one else was on the other side of the table so they couldn't see what he was doing. Inuyasha was begging him with his eyes.

With a chuckle Naraku pushed it into him. The lube spreading inside the other.

_Lets see him talk about stocks now_.

Naraku thrusted slow and deep. He watched in pleasure as Inuyasha started to shake. The pup bit his lip to stop from moaning.

"So as I was saying...Are you sure your alright. Your turning pink. Do you have a fever?"

"No it's just really hot in here."

"Ill lower the heat."

Inuyasha gasped when the tentacle rubbed his sweet spot. Naraku hit that spot mercilessly. He didn't let up. Inuyasha squeezed his ass tight trying to stop the tentacle from moving but the lube made it impossible. His insides were too slick. The appendage was wiggling inside him. It moved in and out not stopping.

Naraku leaned in and whispered. "Meet you in the bathroom after desert." Slowly he removed his tentacle.

Inuyasha almost wined when Naraku left him empty. The liquid from the tentacle was causing a burning urge. It didn't hurt, it was like a itch he needed to scratch badly.

The dinner continued in silence. Inuyasha was almost trembling in his seat and Naraku kept smiling and chuckling. The other people at the table found it odd.

Inuyasha kept sweating regardless on how high Sesshoumaru put the air conditioner. His insides were aching.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his fiancé would leave him this way infront of his family. He knew Naraku was enjoying his suffering.

Inuyasha ate dessert fast and asked to wash his hands. Naraku exused himself for the same reason.

With his sick sence of humor Naraku almost skipped his way down the hall. He knocked on the bathroom door once before it quickly opened and he was dragged in. Inuyasha was panting.

"Please" he begged.

Smirking Naraku turned him around and roughly pulled down his pants. Since Inuyasha entrance was already lubed he didn't bother with any other preparation. His cock popped right in.

"Your always so tight. I love your ass." the spider thrust in and out. He went fast and hard.

Naraku grabbed a hand full of silver hair and pulled making Inuyasha's neck strain. He plowed into the other not caring if he hurt him. He bruised Inuyasha hips with his iron grip. With every thrust there was a loud slap of flesh. Inuyasha had to stroke himself since Naraku was too concentrated on his own pleasure. He felt his prostate being pressed repeatedly. With a soft maon he came on the floor.

Naraku was still fucking him. He was using all his strength to pound him.

"Not so hard." the dog gasps.

"Almost done." He picked up speed. With a growl he came inside Inuyasha.

After riding off his orgasmum he pulled out and put on his pants.

"Make sure you clean up. You don't want Sesshoumaru finding out what his little brother was doing in his bathroom do you?" He sneered.

Inuyasha wished he could whip that smirk off his face.

Naraku join the table once again. Sesshoumaru was the only one there. He was drinking coffee. The rest of them must have finished eating and left.

"You took a long time in the bathroom just to wash your hands." Sesshoumaru looked at him suspiciously.

"I like to wash under my nails too."

"And my brother?"

"I think he's taking a dump."

Sesshoumaru looked at him in disgust.

"Must you always be so vulgar. Im amazed my polite and sweet brother fell for someone like you."

Naraku chuckled. "You so mean. I'm really not that bad once you get to know me. If your brother found something in me good enough to love can't you try to find it too?"

"My brother is too naive to see your evil." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Maybe one day we will get along."

Stared at eachother in silence till Inuyasha came back. He was still blushing.

"Its been a wonderful evening but I'm afraid we have to leave." Inuyasha said.

"So early?"

"Yea I'm have a little stomach ach." He rubbed his tummy.

"Must have been the clams." Naraku commented sneering. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"Well let's go." Naraku stood up and pulled out his keys. "It's been a lovely evening, hope we can have it again."

"Good bye brother." Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's forehead. Something they did often to show their affection for one another.

"What no kiss for me." Naraku teased.

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

The car ride was cold and quiet. No one said a word. When they got home Inuyasha went straight to the closet and pulled out a suit case. Naraku raised an eye brow as the other started packing his possessions.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing my things, I'm going to go stay at Sesshoumaru's house." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Oh come on I was just having a little fun."

Inuyasha glared at him. "What you did was out of line. How could you do something like that and in my own brothers house and infront of everyone."

"I was just so bored, you were talking about business stuff and I felt left out. And besides no one saw me."

"So just becuase you were bored you decided to rape me." Inuyasha snarled.

"It wasn't rape, it was... Foreplay."

Inuyasha stood up.

"I'm leaving you Naraku. You abused me for the last time." He started to walk towards the door.

He felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Please don't go I'm so sorry." Inuyasha felt little drop on his shoulder.

"I promise Ill get help, I'll treat you better. Please, I love you. Your the only person I have left" he sobbed.

"Naraku." Inuyasha had never seen him cry before.

"Please dont leave me alone. If you do I couldn't bare to live anymore."

"Stop it. You've have plenty of times to change but you never do. I wont fall for one of your lies again. You dont really love me."

He reached for the door nob but a painful force threw him against the floor. He looked up to see Naraku holding a broom.

"Your not going anywhere." Naraku kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop Naraku."

"I cried for you and you still wouldn't stay." Naraku started to beat him.

"You can't leave. I love you. Your the only person I ever loved. I'll breack your legs to make you stay" He stomped on the dogs head.

Naraku finally stopped when he was out of breath.

"I'm going to get a bear." The spider slammed the door behind him leaving a whimpering Inuyasha on the floor.

The broken man was curled up on the floor. His sides were on fire and blood was coming out his mouth. His right eye was swollen shut and his lip was split. He couldn't move his left arm. Every inch of his body hurt.

He laid on the floor for an hour before he herd a knock at the door.

"Inuyasha." He herd Sesshoumaru call. The hanyou tried to stay silent. He hoped his brother would go away think ing he was out.

"I know your in there. I can smell you."

_Stupied demon sences._

"I'm in the shower." He lied.

"Are you alright? You forgot your jacket and I brought... Why are you bleeding."

Sesshoumaru broke the door open. He saw Inuyasha on the floor and ran to him.

"What-what happen?" He picked Inuyasha up and laid him on the sofa. There was blood everywhere.

"Who did this, where is Naraku? Why didn't he help you?"

Inuyssha burst into tears. "Naraku did this to me."

Sesshoumaru was shocked. He knew Naraku was scum but this was just horrific. How could he have never notice his brothers pain. Could Inuyasha have hidden it that well.

He was goimg to squash that bug when he found him. How dare he treat his baby brother like that.

"Come on your coming home with me."

"I cant, he'll get mad at me." Inuyasha moaned in pain.

"Don't worry. He'll have to go though me before he can hurt you again."

_Sesshoumaru_ saw the suit case in the corner. He fingered his brother must have tried to leave on his own but the spider wouldn't let him. He grabbed it with one arm and his brother with the other. Even with his brothers help Inuyasha had a hard time limping down the hall.

Sesshoumaru put Inuyasha in the front passenger seat and buckled him in


	5. Chapter 5

Naraku came home drunk from the bar. He slammed the door open. Inuyasha wasn't where he left him. In fact he wasn't even in the house. Naraku sniffed the air. His eyes widen at the new scent.

Sesshoumaru was here. He could smell him. He must have come and seen Inuyasha in his beaten state and taken him away.

Crap now what was he suppose to do.

Naraku swallowed hard, even in his drunken state he knew how much trouble he was in. The best case scenario is that they have him arrested for domestic abuse. But Sesshoumaru and Inu-no-tashio were not know for involving the police in family problems. They were both rich powerful men that had a history of making their enemy's suffer. And right now Naraku was at the top of their list.

Inu-no-tashio had destroyed people much more powerful than him. Naraku sat down and buried his head into his hands. He wounded when they come for him. Maybe he should leave town while he could. But where would he go. He had no family or friends. With the emergency money Inuyasha had hide in the house he could only support himself for three months at best.

Naraku notice that the suit case was gone along with most of Inuyasha's things. The apartment felt empty with out the pups presence.

The spider sighed. Despite how he treated Inuyasha, Naraku really did love him. He was the first person who ever gave him a chance. He took him off the street and cared for him. They started off as friends but than they became more.

But now that was all gone. Inuyasha probably hated him now. He knows what he did was wrong but sometimes he gets so angry he can't control himself. And regrettably he takes it out on Inuyasha. But now he was going to pay the price.

...

Inuyasha woke up in his old room at his fathers house. He could senses his father and brother near him and there was another presence too. He opened his eyes. It was the family doctor. He was examining his injuries. Inuyasha noted that his arm and leg were cast. The hanyou looked around. It seemed no one had notice he was awake yet. He tried to sit up but the pain was to much. He cried out. That got the others attention.

"Don try to move. Your not well enought yet." Sesshoumaru came to his side.

Inu-no-tashio talked to the doctor than sent him off. He sat next to his youngest sun.

You have a broke leg and arm, your ribs are bruises and you needed stitches on the back of your head." His father said.

Inuyasha touched the back of his head. A chunk of hair had been shaved off. He almost cried again. He loved his hair.

"Now your brother has told me some disturbing things. I want to know your side. Did Naraku do this to you?" He held his sons hand.

"I...I. Yes he did." Inuyasha cried.

"Shhhh. Take your time. No one is mad at you. Your with people who love you." Inu-no-tashio soothed.

"He's been hitting me for awhile. I though things would get better but they haven't. He hits me in public and he... He raped me." Inuyasha said in shame.

Inu-no-tashio held his son. He couldn't believe his son was suffering for so long and he never notice.

"Don't worry son. He wont get away with this. I'll destroy him.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed. "Please don't I love him." He sobbed.

"Shhhh your just suffering from Stockholm syndrome" Sesshoumaru said.

"No, I really love him and he loves me too. Were going to be mated."

"Father what do we do?"

"We give him time to heal. Hopefully he'll get over him and let me take care of the spider."

"I want to help take him out." Sesshoumaru smirked.

...

For months later

Because of Inuyasha's demon side his broken bones healed fast. He was almost completely healed. But his desire to see Naraku again had not weakened. He ask his brother everyday if Naraku had called or tried to visit. He was disappointed each day.

He was even calling out his name while he slept. Inuyasha made Sesshoumaru keep an eye on Naraku. Recently the spider had moved out of their expensive home to a much cheaper one in a bad neighborhood.

Inyasha begged his father to send him money so he could stay in the safer apartment but Inu-no-tashio refused. He rather see the spider homeless. One day Sesshoumaru came back laughing. He told him that Naraku had gotten a job at Burgerking mopping floors. The demon was almost on the floor laughing. He had pictures of him in his uniform wearing a silly hat. He looked miserably mopping the floors.

Inuyasha stared at those picture for hours. He smiled seeing Naraku face. After that he asked Sesshoumaru for more pictures. The older brother never could say no to him. He had his people take pictures of Naraku doing everything. He had pictures of him taking out the trash, eating, watching tv, walking, even driving. Inuyasha decorated the walls of his room with them. His favorite was one of Naraks sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. He kept that one under his pillow and kissed it each morning.

Sesshoumaru was talking with Inu-no-tashio.

"He's getting worse. He's completely obsessed with Naraku. Iv seen him write his name on his body."

"I know, Iv seen his wall. Why do you keep bringing him picture of the ass?"

"If I don't he cries and throws a fit. What are we going to do? I don't think he's going to get over Naraku. He wants him bad."

"If my son wants something than he's going to get it. Even if it means I can't kill that bastard." Inu-no-tashio said sternly.

"Your not suggesting we let him go back to Naraku. He will abuse him again and this time he might end up killing him."

"I have no intention of letting your brother suffer like that. I have a plan, a plan that will teach our little spider how to play nice." He snickered

Inu-no-tashio whispers his plan into Sesshoumaru's ear. The oldest son started to laugh manically.

"Lets go tell your brother that soon he'll be reunited with his love."

"I'm sure he will brighten up... But how can we get him to to along with the plan."

"He will, if he dosnt want to loose the spider."


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sat in his room staring at his wall filled of pictures of Naraku. How he missed the spider. Naraku could be a jerk but he had his nice moments too. He could be caring and loving.

Sesshoumaru and Inu-no-tashio walked in.

"Hello brother. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, almost completely healed."

"Glad to hear it." Inu-no-tashio said.

"Now would you like to see Naraku again?" His father asked. Inuyashas ears

perked up.

"Really?"

"I see that your love for him is strong so there is no reason why you shouldn't be together. But there are some conditions."

Sesshoumaru was almost giggling behind his father. Inuyasha raised an eye brow. This was out of character for his brother.

"Anything." Inuyasha said desperately.

"You must go back to school and finish."

"Ok, easy"

"And you must stop being such a submissive bitch." His brother added. He received a smack to the head from Inu-no-tashio.

"Ouch."

"Your brother is right in a way. You have dog demon blood in you. You need to stop acting like a human. You are stronger than Naraku, show some courage and pride. If you can not control your mate than I will break him before he can break you" his father growled.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He didn't want Naraku to get killed.

"I want you to go back to training with Sesshoumaru."

"I can do that. No problem."

"Theres more. You must let me and Sesshoumaru give him an attitude adjustment."

Inuyasha looked at them. What did they have plan for his poor love.

"What are you two planing?"

Sesshoumaru was badly suppressing him laughter.

"We will merely make him more docile and improve his manners. He will be the same Naraku you love but just nicer. He won't beat you and he won't yell."

"I don't know. You two have a habit of taking things to far."

"When were done he will love you even more. He wont be able to live with out you. You can both be happy." his father put his hand on his youngest shoulder.

"We just need you to give Naraku to us for a little while and you'll have him forever. You know we can't do anything with out your say so." Sesshoumaru said.

"I cant. I just can't hurt him."

Inu-no-tashio nob to Sesshoumaru. He pulled out a picture from his pocket.

"You spend every day missing Naraku but the spider doesn't even think about you anymore."

"Thats a lie" Inuyasha screamed. How could his family say such horrible things.

Than Sesshoumaru showed him a picture that made his heart break. It was Naraku, he was kissing another man. He was cheating on him.

Inuyasha broke into tears. He ripped the picture up.

"He's done more than just kiss with him." Sesshoumaru gently patted his brothers back.

"If you want your mate than you must fight for him before it's to late."

"Do it. Do what ever it takes to bring him back to me." He cried.

"You have to help us to Inuyasha. It won't work unless your willing to do what it takes."

"Ill do anything to get him back." Inuyasha said. He folded his hands into fists. "Naraku is mine. I'll ... I'll kill any bastard that touches him." He growled.

"That's the Inuyasha I know." Sesshoumaru smirked .

... Six month's later.

Naraku took another order at he side Burgerking window. He had been promoted to attending the drive threw window. It was better than mopping the floor.

It had been almost a year since Inuyasha had left. A lot has happen since than. He had to move out of his nice apartment to a crapy one with no tv or hot water. He had to get a degrading job at this fast food dump. A lot of bad things had happen since than.

He though things started looking up when he got this promotion. He even started seeing a cute coc worker. He was a cat demon named Kuto. But than a few months ago Kuto suddenly moved. He refused to even answer his calls.

So here he was. Living day after day at a dead end job struggling to pay rent. He was saving up so he could move to the country, find a nicer job and home. He had to many memories in the city.

Naraku was to distracted with his thoughts to notice the black car that came up to the drive way. He was able to do his job half alseep. That's how simple it was.

"What would you like to order Sir." He said lifelessly.

"A fried spider on a stick." he herd a familair vioce say. Naraku snapped out of his daze. He saw Sesshoumaru in the front seat of the car.

"Nice uniform. Menial labor suits you." The dog smirks.

"What do you want?" Naraku growled. He was nervous of what the dog would do.

"From you I want nothing but Inuyasha is a different story." in a flash Sesshoumaru had reached out of the car and grabbed Naraku's shirt. He pulled him out the window and into the car. Naraku only had time to scream before a rag was placed over his mouth. Every thing went dark after that.

Sesshoumaru put the limp hanyou in the passenger seat and buckled him in. Wouldn't want his brother to be upset that the spider flew out the window if he had to make a quick stop.

The dog demon could already hear the people inside the building screaming kidnap. He smirked, they wouldn't catch him and if they did he just pay them off.

There were more safer and subtle ways of kidnapping Naraku but this one was just to much fun to pass up. Besides he really wanted to see Naraku in his Burger-king uniform.

Smiling Sesshoumaru speeded off. The police would be arriving soon and he needed to be gone before that.

With a knocked out Naraku he made his way to his father estate. When he arrived the balay was waiting for him with a wheel chair. Picking up Naraku he put him in the seat and threw the keys to the baley.

"Take it to the junk yard." he ordered the balay.

Naraku was starting to come back to reality. He groaned. What ever they used to dug him was causing a massive head ach.

Sesshoumaru was pushing him into the house. Naraku recognized it. It was the home of Inu-no-tashio. He had visited before with Inuyasha for Christmas.

"Father I have returned with our guest." He pushed Naraku into the study.

Inu-no-tashio was sitting on his arm chair near the fire reading. He lifted up his reading glass. Getting up he slowly walked towards them.

Naraku swallowed. This wasn't the drunken fool he remembered. This man was dignified and frightening. His ora reeked of power. Those eyes were no longer filled with happiness, now they resembled the eyes of a beast closing in on their prey. Naraku always wondered how such a powerful and well known man could act like such an idiot. Not he realized that Inu-no-tashio only acted that way around family. This was his regular face, the face that made him so feared. Naraku guessed he didn't fall into the category of family anymore.

Naraku couldn't move. He didn't know if it was because of the drug or fear.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again Naraku. You have no idea how much we missed you. Family dinners are just not the same without you."

Inu-no-tashio kneeled till he was eye level with Naraku.

"Now little spider I have to ask. What made you think you could get away with beating and raping my son?" the demons voice was soft and kind. He put his hand gently on the spiders cheek and looked into his eyes.

Naraku was shaking. He could feel the anger just behind the the friendly mask.

"Your very lucky. Despite what you did Inuyasha is still deeply in love with you. If it wasn't for that love you would have died a horrible and painful death months ago. "

"If... If your not going to kill me than..." It was hard to talk. The drug was paralyzing his body.

"My son wants you as a mate and Inu's always get what they want. I would have preferred someone with a higher status" the noble looked over the burger kind uniform. "But my son has chosen you. So I am going to make you into a mate worthy of my son."

"You have accepted quiet a difficult challenge father." Sesshumaru commented.

"You can consider your self property of the Inu family now." He pulled Naraku's hair into a pony tail.

"He certainly has a lot of hair. Almost as long as yours Sesshoumaru."

"Mine is nicer." Sesshoumaru held a box in his hand.

"Im no ones property." The spider managed to growl out.

"That because no one has ever wanted you before" Sesshoumaru remarked.

Those words stung more than Naraku would like to admit.

Opening the box Inu-no-tashio pulled out a metal iron with a sun and crescent moon print which were the Inu family's symbols.

Sesshoumaru was leaning on Naraku's shoulder enjoying the fear that came off the spider as he realized what was about to happen.

"That's right. We're going to brand you like a cow." Sesshoumaru said cheerfully.

Inu-no-tashio was already heating the iron in the fire. The metal was turning red.

"Stop I'm not an animal." Naraku tried to get up. He couldn't move a muscle.

"I didn't just drug you Naraku. I hit some of your pressure points. There's no point in struggling."

Inu-no-tashio returned with the metal rod. It was burning red.

Sesshoumaru bent him over and pulled his hair to the side. The demon pushed a flat price of wood into the spiders mouth.

"Bite that unless you want to loose your tongue."

Sesshoumaru ripped a chunk of his shirt off. "You really do have a spider shape scar on you back. I just thought Inuyasha was making that up."

They picked the upper part of his back behind his right shoulder above the scar.

Inu-no-tashio pushed the hot metal against his skin. Naraku bit down on the wood. The pain was unbearable. It burned into his back. He could hear his flesh sizzle. The smell of burnt skin fill the air. Naraku was screaming threw his teeth. He felt tears run down his face.

When the rode was pulled away the stinging continued.

"There now it's official."

"At least if you ever get loss they'll know where to return you." Sesshoumaru teased.

"Sesshoumaru why don't you take our honored guest to his new living chambers."

"Of corse father." Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku into a part of the house he had never been to. They reached some stairs heading down.

Sesshoumaru picked up Naraku and carried him down stairs. There was a big metal door. He opens it with a card. Behind there was a narrow hallway made of bricks. Naraku felt like he was living a horror movie.

They reached another door, this one was made of wood and it had a bar window. Sesshoumaru opened it with a golden key.

In side there was a dark room. There were chains and tables and other instruments of torture Naraku didn't want to think about.

Sesshoumaru removed all of Naraku's clothes.

"You perv, don't you dare touch me."

"Look who's talking. Do not threat I have no intention of rutting with you. I am a married man after all." Sesshoumaru chained him to the wall by his wrist. He could lie down and move about five feet away from the wall but that was it.

"From now on little things you take for granted are a privilege to you. You have to earn them."

Sesshoumaru stared at him. Naraku was leaning against the wall, his hair still tied in a pony tail. The demons eyes could still see him perfectly in the dark.

"So this is the body my brother loves. Hmmm. It's not bad. We'll build and strong. I guess he has a weakness for pretty things."

Naraku blushed. He couldn't cover himself.

"Have a nice night Naraku. We will visit tomorrow." Sesshoumaru turned the temperature down so it was freezing.

He left Naraku in the dark room. He still couldn't move. The spider looked sound. There was no bed or even a pillow not that he could use it. He started to shake from the cold. He couldn't even curl up to keep warm.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha was waiting in his room. He had seen Sesshoumaru bring in Naraku and was nervously waiting for the news.

Inuyasha had complished a lot in six months. He was going back to school and studying to be a doctor. His training with Sesshoumaru had gotten him back in shape and given him his confidents back.

Over all he felt good, really good. But he really missed Naraku. He thought about him all the time. Seeing him again nearly stopped his heart. His poor spider looked alwful. He had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he looked so over worked. The stress was clearly shown on his face.

Inuyasha just wanted to go down stairs and hug him. But he held himself back. He couldn't see Naraku yet. He had to wait a little longer.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room. He dropped some clothes on his bed.

"Those Naraku's?"

"Yes"

"How is he?"

"He's been branded. After that I took him down stairs. He's cold, but he shall be find. You can bring him a blanket later. Do you remember the plan?"

"Yea. You guys break him and I'm there to pick up the pieces"

"We can't rush it Inuyasha. This will take some time. Make sure you don't act to fast or the plan will fail land things with get a lot more messy than they need to be."

Inuyasha knobbed.

When Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha grabbed Naraku's clothes. He rubbed the shirt against his face. Besides food he could smell the sweet scent of his love.

Hours past and Naraku was angrily shivering on the floor. The drug had worn off and he could move. His body was stiff from being in the same position so long. Currently he was on the floor curled up in a ball trying to stay warm.

The cold and darkness were starting to get to him. The worse was the non ending silence. He was such he go crazy if he had to stay in here much longer.

The spider jumped when he herd foot steps. The second door was opened and some one stepped into the room.

Narakus spider eyes could see in the dark perfectly. He looked around. His red eyes shined in the dark.

Inuyasha walked in. The first thing that cuaght his attention were the red spears in the darkness.

"Your eyes could give a kid nightmares." He commented.

"Inuyasha how nice to see you again. Mind telling me whats going on."

Inuyasha walked up to him and kneed beside the now sitting spider.

"I missed you."he purred

"I missed you too." Naraku hummed. He felt Inuyasha hand gently touch his face.

Inuyasha unfolded the blanket he brought and hugged Naraku with it. They stayed there for a few minutes enjoying eachothers warmth. Naraku moaned in bliss from the heat.

The dog made sure to cover him completely in the big blanket.

"Thank you." Naraku whispered.

"Your welcomed" Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his head. The plan was already working.

"Now unchain me and we can go home together." He whisspered into the other ear

The Inu demon frowned. "Sorry this is home now." He got up and started to walk away.

"Inuyasha come back and unchain me or **else**." Naraku barked.

He flinched. That voice was cruel and hard. The same vioce Naraku used just when he was about to hit him. Unlike before when he would coware in fear this new Inuyasha hardened his face.

"**Or else what**." Inuyasha growled.

Naraku was supprised by the change. Inuyasha had never acted like this.

"Or else you'll regret disobeying me."

"Your in no position to be threatening anybody." Inuyasha slowly walked towards him, his eyes dark and angry.

Naraku swallowed hard. This new Inuyasha was a little scary.

Inuyasha straddled his hips and he placed each of his hands on the wall behind Naraku trapping his head between his arms.

Naraku pulled against the chains. They wouldn't break. The iron must have been demon proof.

"Scared?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Of you? Never."

Inuyasha chuckles. He pressed his dog ear to the other chest. "Then why is your heart beating so fast?"

Inuyasha trailed his clawed finger up the spiders chest. The blanket was separating thier bodies by just a millimeter.

"Get off." the dark one said.

"I would love to. It's been so long. The last time was in my brothers bathroom all those months ago. You remember don't you? The day I regained my sense and tried to leave you but of course you wouldnt let me."

Narau bit his lip. Inuyasha had was twirling his nipple between his claw. The point flicked the pink numb.

"Of corse I know you have gotten off a whole bunch of time since than. Not much for loyalty huh."

"You chose to leave." He gasped when the claw dug into his nipple.

"Well maybe if you had treated me better I wouldn't have left."

Naraku remained silent.

"Not even a sorry. Your such an ass. No matter, lets not forces on the past, especially when the future will be so much more enjoyable."

Inuyasha reached down and grabbed Naraku's memeber. His fingers enclosed around the soft fleah and squeezed it tightly. The spider moaned.

"I meant what I said Naraku. It's been so long. My needs have build up and I can't imagin myself having sex with anyome but you." Hands went under his thighs and spread his legs.

Inuyasha lifted Narakus hips till his ass was in the air.

"What, what are you...,**Stop**!" Naraku squirmed trying to get free.

"Calm down my love." Inuyasha pinned him to the wall. "I'm sorry but I can't hold it anymore."

Inuyasha pressed him memeber between the spiders lower cheeks. He thrusted against him. His cock sliding in and out from his ass. The hanyou hadn't entered him but in a way this was even more humiliating.

"This feels good." Inuyasha moaned. He rubbed himself harder against the other.

"Dame you dog." Naraku hissed. His entrance was being rubbed and pressed loosening the muscles. It kinda hurt but he was more embarrass than anything else. The spider closed his eyes and refused to look at the other.

"You know with your eyes closer like that you'll just concentrate on my cock more."

Inuyasha pushed him up higher, his shafts now slipery and wet with his own coat. His precum spead and rubbed around the spiders crack.

Inuyasha ran his tongue over Naraku's nipple. He kissed and nibbled on the little numb before switching to the other one.

Naraku groaned. He jerked against the chain. His own shaft was painfully hard. He felt the other thrust against his entrance repeatedly. He was suddenly flipped around and pressed against the wall. His cock was smooched against the cold stone in an uncomfortable way.

Inuyasha moved faster. He wanted so bad to enter the other. Not once had Naraku ever let him be top. He was sure Naraku was virgin back there, unless he had let one of his bimbos fuck him while they had been seperate. Just the thought made Inuyasha want to plunge into the other in one thrust. But he stopped himself. He couldn't, not yet.

"I misse you so much." Inuyasha moaned as he came. He pulled away and let his seed fall on Naraku's back.

The exhausted dog sat back and panted. He had came a lot. All the months had taken thier toll.

Smiling he rubbed some of his cum over Naraku's legs. Than he rubbed it on his arms and chest. His hands roamed over his lovers body for the first time in ages. How he had missed this body. At least now he could touch it when ever he wanted.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking my territory." Inuyasha purred. He covered Naraku with the blanket.

"When I get out of these chains I'll show you who is really in charge." Naraku growled.

"Let's see how you feel in a couple day." Inuyasha kissed him on the forehead and left.

As he was walking to his room Inuyasha couldn't help the thread of nervousness. What he did wasn't part of the plan. He hoped his brother and father wouldn't be mad with him.

Hoped you like this chapter. In the next one Naraku gets spanked by Sesshoumaru.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

The spider was where he left him. The only difference was that now he was covered with a blanket. Sesshoumaru didn't get five feet near him before the hanyou lashed out.

One of his tentacles nearly hit him.

"Now that wasn't nice."

The appendage than fell on the ground. The dog watched in interests as the appendage attempted to rise again but fell to the floor.

"What wrong, too tired to control your tentacles?" Sesshoumaru smirked. He purposely stepped on the appendage.

Naraku screamed in pain. He retracted his tentacles back into his body.

"Opps, did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru put the bowls of soup where Naraku could reach it.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. His smirk grew even larger.

"I can smell my brother on you. His seed covers your flesh. Good for him."

"Leave me be dog." Naraku growled.

"Gladly."

Sesshoumaru left the dungeon but not before lowering the temperature even more. He made a mental note to bring a sweater next time he visited the spider.

...

Sesshoumaru returned to his old high school room. He had been living at his fathers estate ever since he rescued Inuyasha. First he had stayed to aid in his brothers recovery. Now he stayed for the fun of breaking Naraku.

Just thinking about the spider produced a growl from his throat. The hanyou had been abusing and humiliating his brother for years and he never even notice. The dog blamed himself. He should have paid more attention to his baby brother.

But it didn't matter anymore. Now it was Naraku's turn to be abused and humiliated and unlike Inuyasha he had no one to save him.

Sesshoumaru found himself wondering how Naraku would behave after his training. Would he be timid and respectful or maybe just a broken doll with no will. Maybe he act like a scared bunny shivering in a corn. The thought brought a smile to the demon's face.

Sesshoumaru looked over his old room. Even as a teenager he wasn't a regular person. He didn't have posters of naked girls on his room like his brother did when he was a teenage and had yet to discover his preference to boys. His room was always well organized and rather plan. Back than nothing interested him enough to put in his room. He liked to draw but all his journals were always hidden in his closet. It was only later in life when he developed hobbies and interest in things. But because he was such a boring kid he didn't have many friends growing up. His only friend was Kagura. She was a cool sweet girl that smelled like sun flower seeds. She was his only friend. Their relationship was strange too. Because he usually had nothing to say Kaguara would be the one talking for hours. Long story short they got married.

Now Kagura had blessed him with his lovely twelve year old girl Rin. The dog was sad because he hadn't seen his family in months. He did communicate with them by phone but it wasn't the same.

The fact he couldn't see his family only made him angrier at the spider.

"Son." Sesshoumaru turned to see his father standing by the door wearing his red robe.

"Morning father."

"So how is our little pet spider doing?"

"He's fine. I fed him already."

"And your brother?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Let's just say when I went to feed Naraku his scrent was covered by Inuyasha's."

"Inuyasha was suppose to take things slow."

"I guess after being apart from his love so long he couldn't control himself. Can't blame him. Not with Naraku chained to the wall all defenceless."

"Now Sesshy did you just say Naraku is attractive when he's helpless." Inu-no-tashio teased.

Sesshoumaru's face went red.

"I knew you were sadist but I never knew how much till now." Inu-no-tashio laughed. "Becareful or youll wife will rip your balls off, not to mention what Inuyasha would do."

"Father please don't even joke about things like that. The spider is repulsive to me. All he has is a nice body, but he is a complete loser."

His father laughed harder.

"Since you like seeing Naraku chained up, you can take care of him while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"Buiness trip to the East. I'll be gone two weeks. I expect a daily report on Naraku's progress and on how your brother is handling things. Make sure he doesn't get behind on his school work."

"Of corse father but as soon as you return I need to go home. Iv been away from my family far to long."

"Alright, take care of things while I'm gone."

Inuyasha laid in his bed in bliss. He felt so good. He was wondering if Naraku mellowed down yet. Probably not, the spider was very stubborn.

Inuyasha decided to focus on his studies. He was a few months away from a bachelor degree. His finals would be coming up soon and he would need to study.

...…

When Sesshoumaru came back the next day to give Naraku dinner he found the bowel of soup still there. It had gone cold by now.

"Was the soup not to your liking?"

"I won't eat anything that comes from your accursed family." Naraku growled. Even with the blanket he was freezing and he hasn't eaten in the last two days.

"So our food is not good enough for you" Sesshoumaru growled. He kneeled in front of the spider.

The new plate he had in his hand was filled with rice buns. He broke a piece off.

"Eat" the dog demo ordered.

"No." Naraku turned his head away when Sesshoumaru tired to push the rice into his mouth.

"Don't be a baby."

"I said no. I rather starve than eat anything you give me."

Sesshoumaru had a hard time pinning him down. Even starving the spider put up a good fight.

Sesshoumaru was able to push the rice into his mouth. "See that wasn't so ...Ewwww."

Naraku has spit the rice back into his face.

"You ungrateful brat." Sesshoumaru whiled his face. The spider was laughing at him.

"You think that's funny huh."

"Go fuck yourself." Naraku hissed.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his wrist. "I'll teach you to behave."

Naraku was pulled over Seshoumarus lap. His blanket was tossed aside. Sesshoumaru grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head down till his but was up in the air.

The spider felt so exposed. Sesshoumaru could see his ass and his jewels

"Let go you mutt." He thrashed harder.

"How dare you. I'm a full blood." He held both Naraku's wrist in one hand while the other readjusted the spiders body over his knees.

"Twenty for the rice, ten for being disrespectful, five for not eating and let's add another ten for that mutt comment. That's a total of forty five. Let round that up to fifty."

Fifty what? Naraku wondered.

He didn't have to wonder long, not after Sesshoumaru brought down his hand over his ass.

"Ass hole, let me go."

Seeshoumaru hit him again.

"To make sure the lesson sticks I want you to count every hit."

"Go to hell." His outburst was rewarded with another hit. Sesshoumaru repeatedly spanked him several more times.

"Stop." Naraku screamed. Sesshoumaru wasn't holding back. His cheeks were already bright red.

"Ill keep going till you start counting."

No matter how much Naraku screamed and thrash Sesshoumaru kept hitting him. it seemed like an eternity before the spider stopped struggling, he didn't have any energy left. Sesshoumaru must have spanked him a hundred times by now. His bottom was like a cherry.

"One" the spider whispered

"What was that. I couldn't quite hear you." Sesshoumaru said enjoying his victory.

"One" Naraku sad louder. His voice dry and horse from screaming so much.

Sesshoumaru brought his hand down again. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room.

"What comes after one... Or don't you know how to count."

"Two" Naraku screamed.

"Very good." Sesshoumaru hit him again, this time letting his hand slide down the red globes before pulling away.

And a it went on. He make Naraku count each slap till he reached 50. When he was done the dog gently stroked the blistering flesh.

"I'm not your pet. Stop petting me." Naraku whispered.

"Still so stubborn. Your only making things worse for you." Ssshoumaru pushed Naraku off him. The spider laid on his stomach. His ass hurt to much. The slightest touch sent pain up his spine.

"Remember the pain your feeling now next time you want to misbehave."

Sesshoumaru covered him with the blanket and put the food next to him.

"This plate better be empty when I come back.

"I don't like rice buns." Naraku wispered.

"To bad."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in awhil e. Lots of homework

When Sesshoumaru came back the next day he was pleased to see an empty plate. The spider wasnt as dumb as he thought. He could be taught.

Naraku was hidding under the blanket. Only his thick dark hair was showing.

Grabbing the plate Sesshoumaru turned to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru wait?" Naraku called. His face still hidden under the blanket.

"Yes?"

Naraku lowered the blanket so his eyes were showing "How long are you going to keep me down here?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. He could hear the venerability in the spiders voice. He was starting to break.

"As long as it takes."

"Takes for what?"

"As long as it takes to make you understand what you did wrong."

"I know what I did was wrong. I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

Naraku flinched when Sesshoumaru turned around. His big frame towered over him.

"A simple sorry won't get you out of this."

"What will?"

"Nothing." He turned around again.

"Wait don't go yet please." Naraku begged.

"What now?"

"I feel sick. My stomach hurt and I can't feel my toes and I feel hot."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. It was freezing in the room.

Sesshoumaru walked up next to him and kneeled down. He gently put his hand on the spiders forehead. His temperature was fine.

"You don't have a fever."

"Great" Naraku sneered.

A tentacle wrapped around Sesshoumaru's ankle. Before the dog could reacted he was pulled up by his leg. Upside down he was throw against the wall head first.

The impact made a loud bang. Starts circles around his head and feel blood dripping down his cheeks. His ears were ringing and it seemed like the world was sliming. The pain was so intense he almost didn't feel Naraku going through his pockets

"Where's the key dog." The spider growled.

"Gggrrrrrrrrr"

Naraku jumped back. Sesshoumarus eyes had turned red. They were even darker than his own. Blue stripped appeared along the inu's face. His demon oar was strong now. Stronger than Naraku's. Before they were pretty even but now...

Naraku moved as far away as the chains would let him. He watched as Sesshoumaru crouched on the ground. The scent of his own blood was making him even more hostile.

"Grrrrr" he said.

"Get a hold of yourself Sesshoumaru." Naraku tried not to shake.

"**_You_**" the demon pounced, his claws extended.

Naraku withdrew more of his tentacles he was able to push him away.

He threw the dog against the wall again but this time Sesshoumaru held onto one of his extra appendages. His claws priced the tentacle sending his poison into it.

Naraku screamed, the poison burned him from the inside. His vienes were on fire. He yanked his tentacle from the other demon.

Sesshoumaru started cowing at all Naraku's tentacles. The spider had to withers them back into his body. In pain he curled up into a ball and laid on his side. The poison made his body feel like he was on fire. He barley notice Sesshoumaru approaching.

"Grrrr" the demon growled. His claws were still dripping with poison and loud angry growles escaped his throat.

"Inuyasha help." Naraku screamed.

He felt Sesshoumaru jump on top of him. Claws pressed against his throat.

"Don't" Naraku gasped.

The spider looked over Sesshoumaru, his eyes were sti red and his fangs and grew. They were so big the no longer fit in his mouth. The spider came to the conclusion that his demon sid had taken over. He was know more man than dog. How to you calm a dog.

Naraku raised his chin exposing his throat. He also laid flat on his back with his hands at his side. A doggy way of surrendering.

Naraku closed his eyes. He could feel Sesshoumaru sniff him.

He opened one eye. The demon was above him looking down.

The spiders heart nearly stopped when he felt Sesshoumaru nibble his throat. Than again that was actrualy a good sign. Sesshoumarunnwould have just killed him if hethought he was a threat.

But than a clawed hand pressed down on his stomach pinning him down. That hand pressed down against soft skin threatening to break it.

"Sesshoumaru snap out of it." Naraku whimered when the dog bit onto his neck. Those fangs drew blood.

Naraku screamed. He couldn't move away from the beast. He was pressed against the wall and Sesshoumaru held him dowm. One hand was still on his stomach and the other was on his shoulder. Naraku pushed at his chest bit he wouldn't budge.

"Help" Naraku screamed.

Sesshoumaru licked the blood from his neck. Pressing his mouth to the tender skin he growled deeply sending vibrations into the other. He bit harder drawing out more blood.

Naraku closed his eyes. His vision was starting to blurt and if he tried to focuse he get a head ach. All he could feel was the horribe pain in his neck and Sesshoumaru swallowing mouthfuls of his blood.

...

Inuyasha was running down the stairs. He had herd cries of help coming from the dungeon. He ran as fast as he could. As he neared he could hear growls coming from the room.

Opening the door he saw Sesshoumaru on tops of Naraku. His brother was bitting on the others throat. Blood was spilling onto the floor, Inuasha could smell that it was Naraku's.

"Sesshoumaru NO!" He pulled his brother off the other.

Sesshoumaru roard in anger.

Inuyasha growled at him, baring his fangs. The two brother were on a stand off. Neither moved.

"Go" Inuyasha growled.

"Pack." The demon responded.

"Yes I'm pack, and so is he." He pointed to Naraku who wasn't moving.

"He hurt me" Sesshoumaru protested.

"He did mean it. He is pack, you don't kill pack." Inuyasha backed away but kept his eyes on his brother. Sesshoumaru was crouching in the corner still growling. His eyes were blood red.

Naraku wasn't moving and his eyes were shut. Inuyasha pressed his doggy ear to his chest. The spider was alive but barly.

"Sesshoumaru I need your help. Heal him."

"NO" the demon huffed.

"Please, he is pack. Don't let him die."

"No pack, different scent, no mark, no blood, no pack."

Inuyasha cursed. He could feel that Naraku only had a few more minutes of life. Not enought time to call a doctor and his father was across the country. Becuase he was half breed he didn't have the ability to heal like the rest of his family. Sesshoumaru was the only one who could save Naraku now and his demon was in control. It could take hours for Sesshoumaru to calm down and return to normal.

"Ok, I'll make him pack"

Inuyasha pulled Naraku up and turned his neck to the opposite side that Sesshoumaru had bitten.

"I won't let you die." He whispered.

Inuyasha let his fangs grow longer, his eyes turned red like his brothers and he bit into the soft skin.

Inuyasha moaned. His lovers blood filled his mouth. He tasted so sweet and there was a hint of spice. Taking a deep breath he started to push his youkia into the other. He let his demon and his human soul go into the other. He could feel himself mix and binds with Naraku's demon and human side. They were fusing together in an unbreakable bound.

Even unconscious Naraku cried out. Making a mating mark wasnt painful it was actually a pleasant experience. After they were done neither of them would even feel lonely again. They would always feel the others presence.

When the permeant mark was made Inuyasha pulled his youkia back but now he was pulling some of Naraku's spirt into him. The feeling was amazing. He felt closer to the spider than he had ever felt in his life. Thier souls had twined together. Inuyasha had a little of Naraku in him and Naraku had a little of him.

Inuyasha looked over the new mark and felt pride swell in him. He licked the wound repeatedly. If Naraku wasn't dieing he would have stayed that way holding him for hours.

"There now he's my mate, he's our pack."

Sesshoumaru creeped forward. He sniffed the air than the mark.

"Pack" he said confirming it.

Inuyasha moved over as Sesshoumaru came closer. His brother wouldn't hurt the spider now.

Naraku was very pale and chilled to the touch. He was was barly breathing. "Hurry" Inuasha said.

His brother licked the wound. His salive covered the flesh.

Inuyasha was amazed as the wound healed in seconds. Naraku's breathing regulated, which was a very good sign.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha hugged his mate. He petted the raven hair. He had almost lost his spider today. He had to be more careful. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about Sesshoaru killing him. He wouldn't hurt pack. And now Naraku was pack.

"Sesshoumaru leave. I want to spend time with my new mate." He held the other close.

Sesshoumaru protested with a growl but respected his brother privacy. He left the room with one more growl.

Inuyasha hummed to himself. Naraku looked so peaceful alseep. He held him close afraid he loose him like before. Because they were so close he was giving warmth to the other.

Naraku was starting to get the color back in his cheeks.

"What am I gong to do with you. You cause so much trouble." Inuyasha smiled down at him.

He stayed with the spider for hours making sure he recovered with out problems. those hours just seemed like second to Inuyasha. He had been apart from the other soo long. It was nice spending sometime together even if the other wasn't awake.

Slowly Naraku opened his eyes. His vision ajust to the darknese. He was supprised he was still alive. Than again maybe he was dead since he didn't feel any pain. Slowlyhis scenes came back to him. He wasn't cold like he usually was.

"Hello sleeping Beaty."

Naraku tried to sit up but he collapse but not on the hard floor but on a soft lap.

"Rest your still recovering." Inuyasha soothed.

"What happen." Naraku felt weak. He could barly lift his head.

"You just pissed off Sesshoumaru again but this time he almost killed you."

Naraku stayed silent. He couldn't think of a witty remark or anything to say.

"You were dieing and Sesshoumaru was the only one who could have saved you. He didn't want to because you weren't pack... So I made you pack."

Naraku raised his hand to his neck. He immdeietly felt the mark. For serval minutes he stayed quiet.

"Are you mad I marked you?"

"No, maybe, I don't know."

"I'm happy I did it. We were planing on doing it anyway."

"Dose this mean you'll let me out of here?"

"Hell no. Not after what you did to Sesshoumaru. That little stunt you pulled might have lengthen your stay here."

"I wish you were dead" Naraku growled. He rolled off Inuyasha lap.

Inuyasha felt like he just got slapped in the face.

"How can you say that. Even after you abused and rapped me I still stopped my father and brother from killing you. I protected you."

"Locking me up in a dungeon is protecting me?"

"It was this or death."

"You could have stayed. You chose to leave." Naraku yelled.

"You were beating me up. You hit me in public and forced me to be your slave. Do you know how it feels to be so helpless and scared all the time. To have the person you love betray you." Inuaysha yelled back. Tears ran down his cheeks.

Naraku leaned against the wall and used the chains to help him stand. I would never be that weak."

The cold hard look Naraku gave him made Inuyasha realize that the spider would never understand how it felt to be defenseless or that he had done something horrible because he had never experience being powerless.

"I will make you understand how I felt and than you will know how strongly my love for you is."

Inuyasha stood up, his hands squeezed into fist and his jaw tighten. His bangs cover his eyes masking his expression.

" Inuyasha don't you dare...ahhh"

The younger half demon tackled him to the ground. The spider was so weak from blood lost he barley put up a fight.

Holding him down Inuyasha unchained him from the wall and tied his wrist together behind his back. He than proceeded to pick up his screaming and kicking lover bridal style.

"Let me go or else" Naraku roared.

"Or else what? You'll scream louder? Go ahead, the house is empty. The only one who will hear you is Sesshoumaru and he wont help you."

Inuyasha carried him up stairs and through the hall. Naraku growled and tried to but him the whole way.

He was take in a new room. This one had red walls and a heart size bed with red curtains hanged around it. There was a lava lamp on the purple dressers and the whole floor was white with pink hearts. On the wall hung whips and paddles, the shelves held all sort of oils and creams and on the counter was a box of tissues and condemns.

"What the hell?"

"This is my fathers special room. It's were he entertained his lady guess. They seem to like it.

Naraku struggled harder but he only succeeded in wearing himself out.

"Relax Naraku. Think of this as a sort of honey moon. Just till we can go on our real one. Tonights going to be one to remember."

Still caring Naraku Inuyasha walked into the room and locked the door behind him


	10. Chapter 10

Naraku found himself placed on the soft bed. His skin rubbed against the fabric enjoying it's warmth. He had been in that dungeon for days. The concert had started scratching his skin. It was nice to feel a bed again.

Inuyasha looked over his mate. Naraku was still so beautiful. He ran his hand down his leg. The spider always had the smoothes skin and just the cutest nipples. He gently squeezed one.

"Don't touch me." He whispered.

"But your so pretty. How can I resist." The dog hummed.

Naraku thrash around. Inuyasha placed both his hand on the side of his head. He was hovering over the raven head. He couldn't believe how small and venerable Naraku looked. Not in a million year did he think he see the spider this way. So defeneless, so trapped, so scared, so perfect.

Inuyasha pushed his head to the side exposing the mating mark. Growling possessively he licked the mark before closing his mouth around the skin and sucked hard.

"Inuyasha" He moaned.

"Yes, keep saying my name." Inuyasha licked up his neck making him shiver.

Inuyasha could feel his need swelling. Never before had he such liberties with Naraku's body. And he was making him shake from pleasure.

"They say that the pleasure in sex increases when your mated. Let's find out." Inuyasha purred against the dark hanyou's throat.

"Wait. Please let me take a bath first. I haven't taken a bath in days and Im starting to stink."

"You smell fine to me."

"Thats because your scenes are clouded by lust. Please Inuyasha." He said softly.

The dog hanyou smiled sweetly. Naraku was being polite. How could he say no when the spider asked so shyly.

"Ok you can take a quick bath."

Slowly Naraku sat up. He still felt so week. He didn't even complain when Inuyasha picked up u again.

"There is a private bathroom connected to this room. Father liked to keep his guess from exploring his house."

The bath room was almost normal, except for the empty hot tub.

"Here we go" Inuyasha place him in the empty hot tub before taking off his clothes and sitting next to him. Naraku took quick peeks at the others body. The pup had grown since he last saw him. His muscles were more define now. He must have been working out a lot.

When Inuyasha caught him watching he smirked. This caused the spider to blush.

"Like what you see."

"Just turn on the water." He huffed.

Snickering Inuyasha pressed a button and water flooded into the tub. Naraku almost hissed from the hot water. Slowly he let himself get use to it.

Inuyasha gabbed a scrubber and put soap on it. Gently he washed the spiders back.

Naraku gave him a weak push. "I can bath myself." He said pissed.

"Your still weak from the blood loss. Let me help you." He messaged shampoo into Naraku's hair.

"Even if you rape me it won't make you the dominate one." He whispered.

"It worked for you." Inuyasha poured a bowl of water over his head. He rubbed the scrubber over the spiders demons arm. Slowly he used his fingers to spread the soup around.

"I beat you fairly with no lack of blood or poison."

"True but to be fair I wasn't fighting back. I loved you so much I let you do those things to me."

Naraku held his breath as Inuyasha went down lower with the scrubber. He gently washed his man hood.

"All clean." getting up he retrieved a towel and wrapped it around the other. Naraku was too stubborn to let him cary him so Inuyasha had to helped him walk back to the bed.

Naraku sat on the sofa, He could feel the others stare and he could smell his arousal. The desire in the air caused a great tension.

"I know I can't stop you Inuyasha. I probably deserve it. But please go easy, its my first time taking it." Naraku closed his eyes and let himself fall back. His hands still tied behind him were squished by his wieght. He felt Inuyasha climb on top of him.

"I was planning on being gentle anyway but I'm glade you asked." the hanyou licked up his neck.

"I'll even be tender. I love you and the last thing I want to do is cause you pain." Inuyasha kissed him.

The kiss was just like their other kisses but this time he was in control.

Still kissing Inuyasha slipped out his jacket and his lifted up his t-shirt. He was just about to take off his pants when he herd someone bang on his door.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru yelled. His vioce was heavy like he had just run a mile.

"Little busy, come back later." Inuyasha yelled back.

Seshoumaru opened the door. "Brother Iv gone blind..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Iv gone blind." Sesshoumaru said desperately.

"What" Inuyasha gasped. He quickly got off Naraku and rushed to his brother.

Sesshoumarus eyes were the same but they didn't register any movement. Inuyasha held his brothers hand and lead him to the bed where they sat down.

"Seshoumaru your head is bleeding."

His brothers silver hair was stained red.

"I must have happen when Naraku slammed me against the wall. I hit my head hard against the brick, its what caused my demon side to come out." Sesshoumaru said touching the wound. "Its the spiders fault. Where is he? I know he's in here, I can smell him."

Sesshoumaru stalked the room. He sniffed the air trying to locate the spider. He bumped into the dresser and stubbed his toe.

"Owwww." the demon hopped on one foot.

Naraku giggled.

Grrrrrrrr

Inuyasha gave Naraku an icy glare.

"Sesshoumaru calm down Ill call a doctor." Inuyasha grabbed his phone.

...

Sesshoumaru laid in bed with bandages wrapped around his head. He could smell his brother near him. The doctor was flashing a light into his eye but all he saw was darkness.

"Hmmm" the doctor said for the tenth time that day. He was already getting on the nerves of the two brother.

"Well the hit to your head has cause a minor concussion."

"And this caused the blindness?" The younger asked.

"Possibly, it might also be from the stress of receiving the injury. His nerves might be so jumpy there sending wrong signals to the brain. In either case the blindness is only temporary. His sight should return in a day or two."

"Thank god." Inuyasha said in relief.

"Just make sure he takes it easy. No stress or it might take longer for him to recover."

When the doctor left Inuyasha got his brother a cup of water.

"So what did you do with Naraku?" He asked.

"He's chained up in my room."

"Why not the dungeon?"

Inuyasha blushed. He was glad his brother couldn't see him. "Well since were mated now I thought we should be closer to each other. He won't escape. I have him chained to the bed."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Kinky."

Inuyasha got redder.

"Father was upset when I explained what happen. He wanted to come home but I told him I take care of you. He'll be glade to here you'll be fine."

"So what exactly happen when I went demon?"

"Wellllllll... You almost killed Naraku and I had to mark him so your demon would heal him."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly. "So how is he behaving?"

Inuyasha brighten up. "It wonderful, he finally gave in. He didn't fight me and even asked me to be gentle. He looked adorable with those big eyes begging me to play nice. I even made him moan. We were just about to..." Inuyasha blushed again.

"Sorry for interrupting." He chuckled.

"You were blind brother. You had every right to interrupt. So I was thinking, since Naraku did this to you, you should pick his punishment."

Seashoumaru smirked. " Can we punish him now?"

"If I'll make you feel better." Inuyasha helped his brother off the bed. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you on the way there." Sesshoumaru laughed to himself repeatedly as they walked down the hall together, Inuyasha leading him to the spider.

Naraku was able to get a few good hours of sleep in the time he was left alone. It felt so nice to be clean, warm and comfortable. His wrist did hurt from the chains but it was a mild discomfort. The ones in the dungeon were worst and the best part was that Inuyasha had finally given him something to wear. He had on a red robe that was tightly wrapped around him. It felt good to wear clothes again.

Slowly the door opened. Naraku lifted his head to see the two brothers walk into the room. He curled his legs to his stomach so he didn't look so venerable.

"Morning" Naraku said.

"Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha asked. He lead his brother to the bed where they sat down. Naraku was still chained up to the bed post. He looked more energized than before. The poison must have worn off. Now he would have to be careful if the spider tried to escape.

"Best in days. How is the dog doing?"

"I'm fine no thanks to you." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru might be find but he will be blind for a few days. He needs someone to take care of him till than."

"NO!" Naraku flat-out said.

"You act like you have a choice. Remember it's either this or the dungeon again." Sesshoumaru said smugly.

"Fine" he huffed.

Inuyasha unlocked the chains around his wrist and gently nuzzled the spiders head. Carefully he touched the mating mark.

Naraku swatted his hand away. With a glare he stood up.

"Oh and there's one more thing." Inuyasha went to the draw and pulled out some folded clothes and what looked like a collar. Before Naraku could even protest he snapped it closed around his neck. The silver collar felt heavy around his neck.

"Perfect fit."

The spider tried to take it out but it wouldn't open. He couldn't remove it no matter how hard he tried. He clawed and pulled but it showed no sign of budging. In the end he was forced to except defeat.

"Only a full blooded Inu is strong enough to open it. Even I can not remove it. Sesshoumaru will take it off when he can see again."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Maybe ill never remove it. It suits you."

"You cant even see me, you arrogant ass." he said angerly.

"And now your outfit." he pulled out a butlers suit.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" The spider lunged at Inuyasha. It seemed like a good idea at the time since Sesshoumaru couldn't fight and he was positive he could take down Inuyasha. He might never get a better chance.

In seconds he found himself on the ground withering in in pain. Zaps of electricity were shooting through his body. He couldn't control his body as spacum from the shocks. Trying to stop it h grabbed the collar but that only intensified the shocks.

"Nice Bro." Inuyasha said.

Naraku saw Sesshoumaru pull out a remote control. The blind man pushed the nob up causing the power of the shocks to go up. He smiled when he herd the volume of Narakus screams increase.

"Now will you willingly put on the suit?" he asked.

Naraku was only able to knob. He couldn't speak with the shocks. When the electricity finally stopped he laid panting on the floor. His chest moving up and down as he tried to recover. The spider turned his head to see Inuyasha glaring at him.

"You tried to hurt me again."

"I...I' He panted. _Is he going to lock me up again?_

"Hurry up and put on the suit, the shoes and gloves are in the corner." his voice deep and strict. No love could be heard in the tone.

Naraku lowered his head and changed in front of them. To him it made no difference they had both seen him naked and Sesshoumaru was blind anyway. The suit was surprisingly a perfect fit. How did they get it so fast. The only thing he couldn't put on was the tie. He had never worn one.

"Come here and ill tie it for you." It wasn't a request but an order. Naraku walked over and let Inuyasha tie it.

The hanyou tighten the tie till it was almost choking him. "There your all set."

"Its kinda tight." the spider complained.

Inuyasha gave him a look that told him he could care less if he was uncomfortable. He clicked on a leash to the collar and gave the handle to Sesshoumaru. the blind demon pulled hard making Naraku step forward nearly falling face first.

"This is cruel and usual punishment." the dark hanyou complained.

"You deserve curler." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Lets go have some tea in the living room." Inuyasha lead Sesshoumaru while he pulled Naraku be the leach. When they arrived they made Naraku prepare the tea in the kitchen. They weren't worried about him escaping since all the exits were locked and sealed.

Alone in the kitchen Naraku set the tea to make while looking for a way to escape. He couldn't find one. What he did find was a large kitchen knife. Against the other demons it would be useless but maybe he could use it to open the collar.

He tried to wedge it against the cracks but it didn't work. He tried to cut through it but it was to hard. In frustration he threw the knife at the wall. He banged his hands on the counter.

"Hey whats with all the noise?" Sesshoumru yelled.

"Its nothing the tea is almost ready." he said nervously

...

Inuyasha sat near the fire in the living room next to his brother. He was pouting to himself.

He had managed to dress up Naraku in that adorable butler outfit and he couldn't even enjoy it since he was so mad at the spider for trying to hurt him again. He angry, hurt and confused. They were doing so well. What went wrong?

Naraku came in with two cups, each full of tea.

"Your suppose to serve them on a plate in tea cups." Inuyasha took the class cup.

"Whats the different?"

"Don't even bother trying to teach him proper tea etiquette. He's a loss cause."

Inuyasha thought he saw an expression of pain run through the spider features but it disappeared to quickly.

...

Naraku wanted to rip his hair out: the whole day Sesshoumaru had him working like a dog. He had to do his laundry, clean his room, make his meals, change the TV, even reading to him from his freaking shake-spear books. The dog got a chuckle every times he stuttered or made a mistake. The worse part was how Sesshoumaru dragged him around on the leash like a pet.

"Come now I want to take a bath." he said.

Even blind Sesshoumaru walked ahead. It was the spiders job to make sure he didn't bump into anything and if he did he make Naraku crawl instead of walking.

The bathroom had white walls with black marble floor. carved into the sink was a white demon dog with three tail. If Naraku had to guess he bet this was Ssshoumarus personal bathroom.

"Prepare the tub. I like the water warm and use the coconut soap."

Naraku turned the silver knob in the bathtub just to scream when cold water came out from the shower from the top.

"Idiot." Sesshoumaru snicked.

He adjusted it so the water came out from the bottom. When the water came out warm he squeezed some of the soap into the tub. It quickly turned to bubbles.

"Alright your bath is ready." he turned around but paused suddenly. Sesshoumaru was naked. He had removed all his clothes and was standing before him. It was amazing how much he looked like Inuyasha. He had the same chest, ships, thighs, shoulder, almost everything but he was paler and had red strips on his arms, hips and thighs.

"Like what you see spider. You better be careful or i'll tell my brother."

"Don't be so full of yourself. I wasn't even looking at you." he scuffed.

"Than why were you so quiet and your hear was beating faster, I herd it." He walked to the tub and slowly lowered himself into the water. He let out a delightful sigh when the water touched his skin. Gently he rubbed the soap into his skin.

"Since you don't need me Ill be waiting out side." he turned to leave. As he reached the door he was yanked back my the collar.

"Oh no you don't. Your staying right here where I can hear you. I'm not giving you any chance to escape. So sit down and wait for me to finish my bath."

Mad, Naraku sat on the floor. He turned his face away refusing to even look in the direction that the other was.

"Alright lets go. I want to go to my room." stepping out of the bath tub he wrapped a towel around his waist. the leash was still ties to his wrist so when he was ready all he had to do was pull on it to get Naraku to fallow.

Finally when they were at Sesshoumaru's room he was able to leave.

"Good night Naraku and make sure you go straight to Inuyashas room. There is no way to escape in this house. Any disobedient will be punished."

Not answering him Naraku left the room. He knew he had no chance of escape, even though deep down he wanted to try but the realistic side of him knew it was futile.

When he reached the room he found Inuyasha sitting on bed reading from a text book. He watched him for awhile almost believing things between them were back to normal, that he wasn't a prisoner or that tonight he probably lose the last thing pure about him.

When Inuyasha notice his presence he closed the book and put it in his book bag.

"Did you have a nice day with Sesshouaru? I hope you two got along." He walked over to Naraku and embraced him in a hug.

"Sesshoumaru is still an ass. How was your day?" he casually hugged him back. Inuyasha smelled of almonds and honey.

"I spent the whole day studying for a test tomorrow. It was so boring and I'm a little nervous about the examine too. Lets do something fun and relaxing. Maybe a little sex will help me forget my nervousness."

"Uhhh, listen Inuyasha your brother dragged me around all day. I'm very tired so can we just go to..." Inuyasha silenced him by kissing his mating mark. The spider shivered and closed his eyes. God he had never felt something so intense. One touch to the mark and he couldn't move.

"My poor mate. My brother must have worked you hard. You need something to help you relax too. Don't worry, I know you must be exhausted so I'll do all the work. all you need to do is just lay back and relax." Inuyasha removed the tie and jacket while still kissing the mark so Naraku couldn't protest. "Here let me take this off too." He unlocked the leash and lest the metal fall to the floor.

"What about the collar?" the spider asked. His face was flush. It felt like his legs were going to give out from under him.

"Only Sesshoumaru has the key to that." Inuyasha pushed his knee between the spiders. "Take off you pants Naraku." He whispered into his ear before nibbling the lobe.

"Wait Inuyasha..." Naraku backed away. Every step he take back Inuyasha would take two forward till the dark hanyou found himself pinned between the wall and the dog.

"I said take off the pants." he ordered. Anger showed in his voice as he struggles to control himself.

"Fuck you." Naraku roughly pushed him away. "I'll never submit to a weakling like you.

"I rather sleep in that dungeon than stay here with you." Naraku turned to leave but than a familiar pain hit his neck than spread to his body. The shocks from the collar were worse then before. His whole body shook from the pain. He doesn't remember falling but he was now on the floor squirming like a worm.

"Sesshoumaru has the key but I have the remote." Inuyasha said darkly. He kicked Naraku onto his back.

"Ssssst-sstop pll-easssee." Naraku begged. His body spasumed violently.

"Do not worry, its only on stun." Inuyasha flipped the switch and the electricity stopped. "You wont be able to move for a few minutes. Enough time for me to get you ready."

He picked up the panting spider and carried him to his bed. Naraku was still flinching from the shocks. Laying him in the middle he used some rope he had stored away to tie his wrist together behind his back. Inuyasha had a feeling things would turn out this way so he prepared himself.

"The rope was dipped in holy water. You wont be able to break free." From his closet Inuyasha pulled out a big cardboard box. "I am well prepared. I have so many fun things we can do together. Lots of toys to try out."

Naraku widen his eyes. Inuyasha wouldn't stick a dildo in him... Would he?

He stroked the inside of the spiders thigh, admiring him. He pulled off the the black pants leaving him in just the white long sleeve shirt and his underwear. Happily he unbutton all the button on the dress shirt and pulled it open exposing his chest. "Your so beautiful and we haven't even gotten to the best part." Grabbing the elastic he pulled down his boxers and threw them to the size.

Inuyasha licked his lips. His lover was so pretty. His well tones body and smooth skin drove him crazy. One of his favorite parts of Naraku was his hair, that long black hair that begged to be pulled till the spiders neck strained. He wanted to fuck Naraku into the bed. He wanted to hear him moan and scream till he came. Than he flip him over and start again and after that he fill his mouth and fuck his ass with one of his toys. Maybe the beads or better a long dildo he could slowly pull out to the tip and rush back in. And the whole time he have Naraku sucking him off. He be bobbing his head back and forth taking him in till the base and if Naraku was really good he let him come.

Inuyasha awoke from his fantasy to see Naraku curled up in a ball trying to hide himself. Smiling he grabbed his leg and pulled it open. with both hand on his Narakus thighs he pushed them apart revealing his prize. "So that's what your pucker looks like. Aww its so tiny." the pucker quivered. "Look its cold, it shaking. Dont worry Ill warm it up." Inuyasha had never seen the spiders entrance before. Naraku would never let him top. He didn't expect it to be so pink and soft." He rubbed the skin. By the way it feels he doubt he have much trouble pushing in.

Inuyasha dug through the box. He pulled out a little bottle of lube.

Naraku still couldn't move but he could see what was happening. When Inuyasha pulled out that bottle the reality of the situation started to hit him. There was no way out. He had run out of miracles.

The dog hanyou rubbed the lube on his hard shaft. His cock was aching and twitch with need. He push Naraku up till he was almost sitting but the top part of his back and neck were against the head board. Naraku winced as his thighs were spread further apart almost making him do a split. Inuyasha settled himself between his legs, his cock poking at the cute little ring of muscle.

"Its so adorable that its almost a shame to wreck it." Inuyasha thrust experimentally against him.

Narakus eyes widen in shock. "Your not going to prepare me?"

Inuyasha laughed. "No way. Naraku's ass is virgin and really tight right now. My little Naraku is never going be this tight again. I want to feel you squeeze me with all your strength. If I were to prepare you, your little ass would loosen up. Maybe another day."

"No Inuyasha please don't. It will hurt too much. You said you would be gentle. You said you wouldn't hurt me." Naraku wanted to struggle but he still couldn't move.

"That was yesterday before you blinded my brother, and tried to hurt me this morning and tried to leave me just now. You've been very bad Naraku, its time for you to be punished."

He thrust in. His shaft didn't fit. He tried again. This time a little hard, he manged to go a little further. He continued to thrust repeatedly ignoring the others screams. Every time he get a little deeper. Grinding his hips made the muscle open faster.

"NO Inuyasha stop. Your too big, you wont fit." Naraku was screaming at the top of his lungs. It hurt so much and the other wasn't even in yet. "Please stop. Your going to break me."

Annoyed Inuyasha shut him up by pressing their mouths together. The kiss was one sides. Roughly grabbing the dark hanyous shoulders he pushed his body down while he pushed up. The rip that came after was only herd by there sensitive demon hears.

Inuyasha was glade he covered Narkaus mouth so no one would hear his screaming. Inuyasha had not just pushed in but he had drove in entire got into the hole in one brutal thrust.

Pulling away he saw a sad sight. Naraku had tears running down his cheek. Blood coated the air and his soft whimpers were heart breaking. Inuyasha looked down, Read covered the sheets.

"Shhhhhhp. Calm down my love. The hard parts over. It will fell better soon." He grinned his hips letting Naraku get use to the soft movements. "Your so tight. I'm so happy that I got to be your first." he kissed his shoulder.

Inuyasha pulled out further and pushed back in a little faster. Tight muscles wrapped around him giving him nothing but pleasure. He never thought it would feel this good. Naraku was so warm inside. If only the spider wouldn't make those horrible scream, it would feel even better.

Pulling out Inuyasha leaned over the bed to the cardboard box. He grabbed a ball gag.

Naraku had regain his ability to move and was thrashing around trying to get loose. Inuyasha was pinning his legs and his arms were still tied, so escape was impossible. The rope was cutting into his skin.

"Inuyasha please stop." he begged. Never in his life had he felt such pain. His insides were burning. Anger filled the spider, he had always prepared Inuyasha thoroughly before entering so he wouldn't cause so much pain. And to think Inuyasha would do that to him for his first time.

"No" the dog replied simply.

Inuyasha pushed the ball gag into Narakus mouth and tied the straps around his head. The spider screamed through the gag but little was heard.

Inuyasha laughed, "You look so angry". He felt his cock twitch.

The dog grabbed Naraku's perk nipple and rolled, it between his index and thumb. The other nub received attention from his mouth. He suck and nibbled on the hardening flesh. Running his hands over the spiders body he watch with joy as his mate squirmed and shook. Naraku moaned when he messaged his cock.

Inuyasha felt the member swell in his hand. His fingers ran up and down the base to the tip bring the cock to life.

"I'm so happy right now. You never let me touch you so freely before." Inuyasha raised his lovers hips. Slowly he pushed in. The blood from before made the entrance silk and allowed him to slide in smoother than before.

Naraku closed his eyes. The soreness in his rear made his member soften. His walls were being uncomfortable stretched. At lest it wasn't as bad as before.

"Just need to find it." Inuyasha said to himself as he moved in and out of Naraku. His hands had an iron grip on the raven hairs hips.

Inuyasha re-angled his thrust several times. He pushed deeper inside the spiders warm hole. The ring of muscle squeeze around, almost strangling his organ.

The dog wrapped his arms around Naraku's back and sat up with the spider. Still inside him he turned Naraku around so now the spider facing away from him. Not the dark hanyou was sitting on his cock.

Inuyasha re-positioned them so Naraku's thighs were over his legs. When he opened his legs Naraku's would open his legs farther apart. Iunyasha was able to push himself even deeper now thanks to the new position. Hooking his arms around the spiders stomach he lifted him up and let gravity push him down while Inuyasha thrusted his hips up. His cock filling him even more. The tip reaching into his very core.

Narakus eyes widen suddenly. Inuyasha had touched something inside him. When that spot was pressed again he shivered. Inuaysha kept ramming his cock against the spot. It caused the spider to moan with every hit. Slowly his arouse grew.

Smiling Inuyasha took off the gag.

"I know I found It Naraku, Every time I pull out your ass squeezes around me trying to suck me back in." He thrusted hard against that spot making Naraku gasp

"Inu-Inuyasha... To, to deep" he moaned.

"Relax my love, soon you'll want me deeper." Inuyasha grinned against his sweets spot driving the other crazy. "You sound like your really enjoying yourself Naraku. See its not so bad to be the one taking it."

When Inuyasha felt that Naraku was ready he started moving faster. His love had loosened up and moving was a breeze. Every thrust made the dog see stars. If he could have one wish it would be to stay this way forever.

Reaching around the spider he grabbed Naraku's stiff cock and started stroking it to match his thrust.

"Please, I cant." Naraku whispered.

"Its OK, don't hold back." He bounced Naraku hard. The cock in his hand twitched with pleasure, ready to exploded. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over the tip.

With a loud roar Naraku came. His cum splitting on the bed.

"I'm going to have to buy a new matrices." Inuyasha commented.

The hanyou was still moving in and out the other hanyou. "So close" Inuyasha moaned. "I am going to come inside you."

Naraku froze. He started struggling again. "Inuyasha please pull out. We are mated now. I can get pregnant."

Inuyasha held him tighter. Naraku was trapped. HIs ass was be pounded. He herd the other growl and than felt hot liquid fill his bowels.

"How could you?" Naraku cried. Sperm was dripping from his ass.

"I hope we have a girl." Inuaysha kissed his shoulder. He pushed Naraku on his stomach. Climbing on top of him he repositioned himself.

"Are you ready for round two?"


	12. Chapter 12

Six months later

IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTLE PLEASE READ AND REVIVE.

Naraku sat in the living room watching TV. He yawned loudly and laid back. Softly he patted his growing belly. The pup inside kicked him making the spider jump.

Ever since that night when Inuyasha had forced himself on him something changed in Naraku. He was more docile and timid. He had no urge to fight or even leave Inuyasha. It was like all his anger and aggression faded away. He was still him, he drank and smoked and cursed and did everything he use to do before but when it came to Inuyasha the dog had a sort of power over him. And of course when they found out he was pregnant he had to stop drinking and smoking. Sesshoumaru had explained his condition once. He said now that they were mated and since Inyasha had become the dominate one, Naraku had developed a more submissive attitude and because of the mark he was more attached to the other, thus ridding him of any desire to leave Inuyasha.

The first week after Inuyasha had taken him was horrible. All he felt was anger and heart ached. He stayed in bed mopping for days. Inuyasha was slowly able to coax him out of his depression. From there on things got better. He slowly grew became more comfortable living with him.

Sometimes Naraku thought about running away but really what was the point? Sure he could go underground and hide even from the Inu family, but than what? He be homeless and jobless. He would always have to be on the run and would never have a real life. Plus the fact he was already mated wouldn't help. He would be drawn back to Inuyasha sooner or later or the hanyou would seek him out through the mark. His biggest reason to stay before he knew he was pregnant was his feeling toward Inuyasha. He really did love the dog, he always had and despite everything that happens he knew they bother truly loved each-other, they just weren't very good at expressing it. They had gotten better and would improve in time, especially with the baby on the way.

Naraku was alone in the house. Inuyasha was attending school and his father was at work. After Sesshoumaru was sure Naraku was no longer a threat he returned to his own family. His eyes healed and he had removed the collar a long time ago. Naraku still fought with him but not as much as before.

Naraku had gained enough trust to be left alone by himself. The Inu family was slowly excepting him back as a member of the family, he ate and went out with them. Sesshoumaru claimed he was just a pet but Inuyasha would always defend him saying he was an equal partner. This made the spider feel better.

Inuyasha would be finishing studies soon: taking another step forward in becoming a doctor. It would be good for there child to have a doctor around.

"Naraku I'm home." Inuyasha came into the living room. He placed his books on the floor and strolled over to the spider. He kissed him on his four head.

"Hows the baby?" he snuggled up to him. Naraku rest his head against his shoulder.

"The baby it fine. The pup has been very active latley."

"That means you'll be giving birth soon. I'm so happy. Soon I'll have a son or daughter and than we will be a real family. Dad it overjoyed to have another grandchild. He also said that when I get my first job in a hospital he will let us move out again."

Naraku smiled. It seemed like they were comfortable enough to let him live with Inuyasha alone.

Wrapping his arms around the spider Naraku hummed. "Are you happy being my mate Naraku?"

"Yes Inuyasha. I am happy being with you. I do love you you but..."

"But what?" Inuyasha looked at him with concern.

"I will always have hostile feelings about how things ended up this way but I know you will always have hostile feeling on how I treated you in the past. It's just something I have to learn to live with."He rubbed Inuyasha's dog ear.

"If we can overcome those feeling nothing can tear us apart. Look at us now, were together. Yes a lot of fucked up shit had to happen for that to happen but he made it."

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you to Naraku."

END

Ps this was the last chapter. I lost the inspiration for this story so i decided to end it here. I thin this is the first story i ever wrote that let Naraku have a happy ending.

OK this is very important.

I'm going to let my fans decided the next story. You can leave your opinion in the reviews or pm me.

option 1- a cross between Yu Yu hakasho and Inuyasha were Youku and Sesshoumaru are mated, there only problem is that they are both alpha and cant have a baby so they are looking for a third mate. Naraku waked up after a five hundred year sleep and he is suddenly there number one candidate.

option 2- A Magi fic were Judar "Who is sore about loosing a fight to Aladain." kidnaps Alibaba and abuses him.

option 3- Inuyasha fic where Kouga seeks revenge on Naraku for killing his comrades and decided to increase his family by making Naraku give birth to a new generation of wolfs.

Option 4- a one shot legends of kora fic where Mako gets revenge on Tahno for cheating in the bender tournament.

option 5- fan can give idea here.


End file.
